Jelsa: An Arendelle Love Story
by Hallilujah
Summary: ATTENTION: This story is currently under revision. After a couple years break from this story, I see many problems, but see the potential of a good story. This fanfic will soon make a comeback, once I finish the fanfic I am currently working on in a different fandom.
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa could hear her little sister Anna outside her bedroom door. The seven year old platinum blonde stood up from her perch on the window sill and slowly walked to the door. "It's snowing outside! C'mon! Let's have some fun!"

"Go away Anna!" Elsa shouted from her room. Anna was too close. Even behind the door, it was possible for her little sister to get hit by her own ice magic. Like always, her powers reflected her fear. Snow was already beginning to fall overhead, and frost started to travel across the floor and walls. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." she whispered under her breath, while hugging her hands to her chest.

"Okay, uh, bye." Anna's tone of voice was clouded with disappointment. Elsa tried to imagine her little sister's face, but it had been so long, it was beginning to get difficult to visualize Anna's little six year old face. The sound of little footsteps faded as Anna trudged away.

"I'm sorry Anna, I'm sorry," Elsa cried. Hot tears leaked down her face, but instantly froze once they fell. The little girl slowly walked back to the window, and gazed longingly outside. Children were running and playing in the soft snow. Many of them looked to be around her age, all were happily running and jumping through the white powder.

"What did I do to deserve a curse such as this?" Elsa sobbed. Sharp icicles began to form along the edge of the window, looking like teeth, teeth about to swallow the girl up. "I wish I didn't have these powers!"


	2. A Visit to the North Pole

"Hurry everyone! Christmas Eve night already began in Russia an hour ago! We need to get moving!" North commanded his yeti in his thick Russian accent. The big hairy beasts were scrambling to prepare the sleigh. Some lugged piles of gifts in their broad arms, while others were hastily readying the reindeer for the long flight. The workshop elves were comically attempting to help the yeti, but were ignored.

Suddenly, a burst of cold air swirled in through an open door, and a boy in a blue hoodie flew in. "Coming through!" He shouted as the yeti dove for cover. The boy laughed and landed in front of North. His mischievous smirk quickly faded when he looked up at North's disapproving glare.

"Jack Frost, how many times have I told you, _to not blast yourself through my doors_!" The plump man scolded.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment, you know?" Jack said as he shouldered his shepherd's crook staff.

North sighed and rubbed his brow. "It is no matter, come, walk with me." he said, and began to walk to the giant globe that sat in the center of the workshop. Jack took a final glance behind him, to see a couple dazed elves and yeti trying to clean up the mess he made in his grand entrance.

"Jack, the reason I called you here, is because Christmas is tomorrow, and I need your help."

"Help with what old timer?"

"There seems to be a bad storm picking up over Norway, bad enough to blow the sleigh off course. I need you to go and clear it up."

"Norway? Sure I can do that."

"Great! Now, hurry off! I will be right behind you!"

"Is that a challenge, Santa Clause?"

"It might well be!"

"Well, good luck!" Jack shouted, and took off. The yeti let out a panicked shout, and dove for cover as Jack plowed himself through them, and shot out the doors. North frowned as the yeti and elves picked themselves up.

"Jack is showing off now." He growled, and stomped to his awaiting sleigh.


	3. A Blizzardy Christmas Eve

"Elsa, come out, Papa's passing around the Christmas Eve gifts! Don't you want your present?" Anna asked through the closed door. Elsa ducked behind her bed, to get out of view of the door. "C'mon Elsa! It's Christmas! Please let me in!"

"Anna! Go away! I don't want any of those stupid presents!" Elsa screamed. Frost and snow was already beginning to form around her, enveloping the room in harsh cold and white, like a cage.

The sounds of Anna's sobs echoed through the hallway outside, and the pitter patter of her little feet running across the hardwood floors faded as she ran away. Elsa stood from her hiding place behind the bed, and sat down on it. The curtains for her window were open wide to reveal raging storm outside. Snow blasted down to the ground like frozen hellfire, blowing at the festive decorations, and trapping the world in a white wall. The blizzard ripped away any kind of life Arendelle held, and replaced it with menacing cold.

A knock on her door jolted Elsa from her trance. "Elsa, it's us. Could you let us in?" Her father's voice echoed from the other side of the door. She jumped down from her bed and ran to let her parents in. She turned the knob and opened the door. There stood the King and Queen of Arendelle. Elsa's parents stepped inside, and closed the door behind them. The King scanned the room, and frowned with disappointment when he saw the snow and frost that covered the room. The Queen ran to the fireplace that sat in the western wall and started up a fire.

"Brrr, it's as cold as outside in here! Elsa, honey, you shouldn't get scared as much! You're safe in here!" The queen cried, as she frantically piled firewood in the fireplace.

"Elsa, you need to control your powers! We've talked about this!" He scolded. The king's face relaxed, then he sighed. "But it's a work in progress. We brought you something for Christmas." The king handed Elsa a neatly wrapped box with a large blue bow. "It should help. Here open it."

Elsa carefully took the package from her father's hands and ripped off the colorful paper and bow, and opened the box. Inside, were two small white gloves. Confused, Elsa pulled them out and held them for her father to see. "Gloves?" She asked.

"Yes, come here, next to the fire you two, before we all catch a cold." The Queen said as she stood in front of a roaring fire. Elsa and the King both moved closer to the fireplace.

"Here, let me see those," He took the gloves from her grasp. "Hold out your hands," Elsa reached her hands out for him to see. "The gloves will help," he calmly said as he slipped them on her hands. "See? Conceal it."

"Don't feel it."

"Don't let it show." The two whispered in unison.

"My turn!" Elsa's mother cried, and handed Elsa another wrapped up package. "I think this is something you would really like to read, sweetie. Merry Christmas!" Elsa tore off the paper and bow in excitement. Her mother's gifts were always amazing! But once she opened it, she realized her Christmas Eve gift from her mother was a book.

"Oh, uh great! A book!" Elsa tried to hide her disappointment with a large toothy smile. "Thank you Mama! Merry Christmas!" The Queen smiled and gave her daughter a hug.

"I know you'll love it! I found it a rather interesting read. But don't let me ruin it for you! Now, get to bed! Good old Saint Nick will be coming soon, and he doesn't like it when children are up Christmas Eve night!"


	4. Elsa Meets Jack

***Author's Note: Here's a thanks to my followers! This is the first time I have ever written a fanfic before, and I'm really glad you guys like it! Every new follower and every new review will help new chapters emerge! Now, I would like to just say that I need some help with ideas for adventures between Jack and little Elsa, so if you have any suggestions for me, that would be great! Thanks, love you all! Bye!***

The wind carried Jack over the Arctic Ocean, over Asia, and deep into Europe. If there wasn't any snow in a town he flew over, there definitely was when he left. He laughed out loud with glee as he soared overhead. Man, he was on a roll. Every town he passed, a soft, gentle snowfall gave way, like whispers in a library. By the speed the wind was taking him, Jack knew that he would make it to Norway before North. The wind tugged at his messy head of hair and his blue hoodie.

"Huh, things aren't so bad here," Jack said to himself. "Maybe North's globe was wrong. It's so peaceful-" But as soon as he said that, Jack's controlled winds went haywire. The storm North spoke about was right where he said it would be. Snow and sleet hammered itself onto Jack like a bazillion snowballs. The guardian tried to protect his face from the incoming storm with an outstretched arm, but it did little to keep it at bay.

"All right, let's get you under control!" He shouted over the roar of the wind. With as much force as he could, he swung his staff like a bat in attempt to slow the winds. For some strange reason, the storm did not obey. Jack swung his staff again. Nothing happened. "What's going on!?" He shouted in frustration. Furiously, he swung, stabbed, and twirled his staff in order to control it. Nothing seemed to be working. In fact, the wind and snow only seemed to get worse.

"What is wrong with you!?" He screamed. Suddenly, the wind that carried him changed direction. In a blast of snow, Jack found himself careening to a nearby village, and he couldn't do anything about it. "Arrrgh!"

Elsa flipped through the book with little enthusiasm. She never really had an interest in legends. They all were just silly stories made up by silly people to entertain. Why would her parents give her this book? It wasn't for schooling, that's for sure. Her tutor hated the very idea of an imagination, and fictional nonsense. No, her parents gave her this for something else.

The book felt brand new. Whenever she turned a page, the spine would make a crackling noise, the pages smelled of freshly bound paper, and the edges were sharp and smooth.

As Elsa continued to scan the book, the title of a chapter caught her eye. It was labeled as, _Old Man Winter._ Her interest caught, and she began to read. " _Old Man Winter,"_ She read, " _or commonly known as Jack Frost, is an age old legend. You may have heard the phrase, Jack Frost nipping at your nose. This is because Jack Frost is known for his abilities to create snowstorms and blizzards. For centuries, people have often wondered if this so called Winter Elf, is a real and true person. Many have claimed to see him, describing this being to have white hair, blue eyes, and to carry a wooden stick. This legend, of course is a legend. We now know that snowstorms come from the change of the Earth's position on its axle, for change of seasons."_

Elsa was fascinated. "Could it be possible that there is someone else just like me?" she wondered. She shook her head. "No, this is just a legend. I mean, wouldn't that be something, for someone with my same powers?" She laughed to herself, then flipped to the next chapter. It was of Cupid.

Suddenly, the window to her bedroom burst open, and a boy in a blue hoodie and white hair rolled onto the floor, as the wind and snow from outside blew in, and a little drift already was beginning to build up on her floor. The blast of cold air blew out the fire in the fireplace, plunging the room into darkness. Elsa sprang up from her bed and sprinted to the window. Fighting against the wind, she managed to close it, and locked it shut.

For a moment, Elsa stood there in silence, then she heard a small groan coming from behind her. She completely forgot about the boy that tumbled in her room! Quickly, she ran to her bedside table and lit a candle. The tiny fire offered very little light, but it was enough to see the person on her floor. He looked like he was in his teens. Maybe fourteen or fifteen . His hair was white as snow, and his skin was rather pale. The boy lay on his side, as if he were dead. Wait a minute….

" _Oh, no. I have a dead guy on my bedroom floor!"_ Elsa thought in panic. " _Oh no no no nononono! What am I going to do?"_ She thought frantically. Just then, the boy's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up.

"Ugh, my head." He groaned, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay there?" Elsa squeaked. The boy spun around to her direction, and jumped in the air, and _stayed_ there. In terror, Elsa screamed and dove under her bed, but not before she summoned some frost and a bluster of snow.

"Woah!" she could hear the boy shout. More snow began to blow under the bed.

"Go away ghost! I didn't do anything to you!" She shouted in fright. A light breeze blew under the bed, and the boy's head poked upside down in the gap between the floor and bed.

"Woah there Snowflake! I'm not gonna hurt you!" The boy cried. Elsa could see his bare feet hit the ground in front of her face, and then saw him kneel down beside the bed. "Hey there. Are you gonna come out?" He asked. Elsa shrank back further away from the edge. "I take that as a no," he paused to think for a moment. "Hey, do you like snow?" Elsa gasped and curled in a ball. "Oh, um, I take that as a no again." The boy stood up, and began to walk away.

"Wait! Stop!" Elsa cried, and the boy's feet paused for a moment. Elsa slowly crawled out from under her hiding spot and stood up. "What's your name?"

The boy turned to her and smiled. The look in his eyes was rather mischievous,as if he was planning some kind of prank. "My name is Jack Frost." He answered.

"Jack Frost? Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked defiantly. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

The boy laughed and chuckled, "Yes, it is my name. I'm not making it up, Snowflake. I've never met anyone who had the same powers as I do."

"Powers? I-I don't have any powers!"

"Well this snow here isn't mine," Snow was beginning to fall on the two from the ceiling. "C'mon, Snowflake. You can show me," Elsa looked up at him hesitantly. This boy who claimed himself to be Jack Frost looked at her eagerly. She took a deep breath, and pulled off one white glove. Immediately, a column of magical snow blasted up to the air. Elsa gasped loudly, and frantically attempted to stuff her hand back into the glove, but Jack grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop.

"Woah, Snowflake! Why are you trying to hide these gifts?"

Gifts. He called them gifts. Not curse, not punishment, gifts. Only a person like Jack Frost from her new book would say that.

"They hurt people." Elsa answered slowly.

"Hurt people?"

"Yes, I'm a danger to anyone, and so are you! You need to leave, Mr. Frost." Jack stood there for a second to register what she just said, then, in the softest voice he could muster, he whispered;

"I promise to you, that you would never hurt me, nor anyone else, Snowflake. And I swear I will never hurt you," Elsa stared up at him. Her first thought was that she couldn't trust someone like him, but as she gazed in his eyes, she knew that Jack Frost would keep his promise. "Besides, do you realize how fun these powers are?" He asked with a sly grin.


	5. Fun on Christmas Eve

***Author's Note: Special thanks to Goldie Ross and animeandmangafangirl for their reviews. I really appreciate them for taking the time to tell me what they think about my Jelsa story. Thanks you guys!***

"Faster Jack! Faster!" Elsa cried with glee. She was riding atop Jack's back, with her arms wrapped around his neck in a piggyback position. The pair soared in the air like birds in the light of the moon.

"You want faster? I'll show you faster!" Jack shouted in response. The wind quickly picked up, and Jack zoomed ahead. Elsa squealed with delight, and watched as the lights of Arendelle faded away.

"Where are we going?" she asked. The wind tugged at her braid that ran down her back, as well as pulled at Jack's head of white hair.

"Somewhere fun." he replied, and suddenly dove down toward the mountain forests at full speed. Elsa screamed as they rocketed down to the ground, where it was getting closer by the minute.

"Slow down! We're going to crash!" Elsa screamed in panic. She did not want to die by falling several hundred feet off the ground. The trees were getting closer, and closer, and closer. Terrified, Elsa squeezed her eyes closed, and prepared herself for the collision. But just as they were about to go crashing into the hard forest floor, Jack nimbly slowed their speed instantly, and landed lightly on the snow.

"Hey," Jack laughed, "It's okay, we're on the ground now," Elsa snapped her eyes open and scanned the area. They seemed to have landed in a clearing in the woods, right next to a small frozen pond. The trees were covered with freshly fallen snow, and icicles hung from their branches. "That means you can let go of me now, Snowflake." Elsa heard Jack say. She realized that Jack had lowered himself enough for her to climb off, but she didn't notice till then.

"Oh! Sorry!" She cried, and slid off him. But as soon as her legs touched the ground, they suddenly felt like they had the consistency of jelly. Her legs buckled under her, and she was just about to fall, when Jack grabbed her shoulders.

"Hold it! Let your land legs come back before you try walking, kid. We can't have you hurt, can we?" He said as he supported the little girl.

"Thanks, I think I'm fine now," She said, took his hand off her shoulder. Jack hesitated for a moment, then let go. "So, what are we going to do?"

Jack scooped up a handful of snow as a mischievous smile split across his face. "You might want to run," he said, then threw the snowball. Elsa reacted, and a wall of snow appeared in front of her. "Oh ho! Looks like I finally have a worthy competitor!" He shouted, and took off in the sky.

Elsa saw him floating above her, and quickly formed a snowball in her hands. Jack did the same in the sky. "Eat snow!" Elsa exclaimed, and threw the snowball at Jack as hard as she could. In reaction to her attack, Jack dodged the incoming snow, and threw his ammo down on her. This time, his snowball connected to her shoulder.

Elsa laughed, then formed three more snowballs with her ice magic. Jack looked down at her with confusion, then saw his competitor blast the three snowballs at him. He didn't have time to react, and the all three balls of snow smacked into his face. Elsa giggled as Jack wiped the snow off his face with his hand. "You are one sneaky little girl," he laughed, then glided back to the ground. "But you are going to regret that-" Jack's voice abruptly cut off, and he looked to the sky.

"What is it Jack?" Elsa asked, looking to the sky as well.

"Do you hear that?" He muttered under his breath.

"Hear what?"

"Bells."

As soon as he said that, a huge sleigh shot through the sky above the forest, with eight reindeer pulling it.

"Is that-?"

"Yep, its North."

Elsa gasped in wonder as the sleigh made its way to Arendelle, the sound of bells following its wake.

 _Thump._

The pair spun to see a large, neatly wrapped present resting on the snow. Jack ran to it and checked the name tag. "Who's it for?" Elsa called behind him.

"Its for us, by the looks of it." He replied.

"What?" she cried, and ran to check the tag. "To Jack Frost and Princess Elsa." She read

"What are we waiting for then? Let's open it!" Jack exclaimed, and pulled at the green bow. Elsa ripped off the paper and opened the box. Inside, two pairs of ice skates neatly sat.

"Woah. Ice skates?" gasped Elsa, as she grabbed the smaller pair out the box. Her pair of skates were snow white, with intricate silver stitching that swirled along the toe and ankle. Jack's skates were the same color of blue as his shirt, with white snowflakes stitched on random places of the shoe.

The two looked at each other, and Jack chuckled, "Well, what are we waiting for?"


	6. A Frosty Friendship

"Have you ever skated before?" Jack asked, as he helped Elsa tie the laces on her skates. The two of them were sitting on a snowdrift as they put on the skates.

"Um, not on actual skates, if that's what you mean." She replied. A memory flashed in her mind.

" _Do the magic, do the magic!"_

" _Watch this!"_

" _Catch me!"_

" _Slow down!"_

" _Anna!"_

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Jack asked. "You look sorta pale."

Elsa shook her head, and smiled brightly at Jack. "I'm fine. Nothing, really."

Jack looked at her suspiciously, then seemed to brush it off. He was tying the second skate laces, then said, "Well then, if you haven't skated before, it's definitely time for you to learn," He finished tying the other skate, then helped her up. "C'mon, let's go," He lifted her up on her feet, and walked her to the frozen pond. "Hold onto me, and you'll be fine," Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She in turn took it. "Okay, now hang on. Right, now glide, and pivot. Glide, pivot."

"Woah!" Elsa slipped on the ice. Before she fell, Jack grabbed her and held tight.

"Hold tight, Snowflake! You don't become an expert overnight!" He laughed.

Looking up at him with big eyes, Elsa began to yawn. "I'm a little tired, Jack. Can you take me back home?" She pleaded.

"Are you sure, Snowflake? The fun just started!"

"Please?"

Jack stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Okay. It is a little late. I don't need to sleep like you do." Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her into the sky toward Arendelle. Despite the fact that she was hundreds of feet in the air, Elsa felt strangely safe. His cold arms were comforting and strong. With cool wind in her face, and the smell of Jack's hoodie in her nose, Elsa drifted off to sleep.

Jack watched Elsa close her blue eyes, and then listened to the rhythm of her breathing deepen as she slowly fell asleep. She looked so peaceful. A small smile escaped her lips as she dreamed. Jack couldn't help smiling along with her.

The lights of Arendelle appeared in the distance, as well as the lights of the castle. The guided winds carried the two over to Elsa's bedroom window, still open. Carefully, Jack walked inside, and set Elsa on her bed. As soon as she did so, Elsa rolled over off the other side of the bed. Wincing, Jack floated over to see if she was okay. She was snoring softly on the floor.

"Elsa? Are you awake darling?" Jack heard a voice of a woman outside of the door. Quickly, he threw the covers over her on the floor and flew out the room. The wind behind him slammed the window shut as he soared in the sky.

 **Two Weeks Later…**

"Jack! You're back!" Elsa cried with glee as she opened the window. The boy zoomed inside and hovered overhead.

"Of course I came back, Snowflake! Jeez, I've only been gone for a couple days! Remember, Arendelle isn't the only place that needs snow days."

"I know that! But it's so boring here without you! What are we going to do today?" She cried. "Are you gonna take me flying? Are we going to have a snowball fight? Are we going to freeze the ground and watch people slip on it?" Elsa danced around him with excitement.

"Actually, I have something else in mind, Snowflake. How about a little bit of pranking around the castle?" He suggested.

Immediately after he said that, Elsa paled. Her cheery disposition changed entirely. Once again, she was the terrified little girl Jack met Christmas Eve. Jack didn't know too much about his new friend. She didn't like to talk that much about her past. Heck, she was more secretive than that goth chick he met in New York a couple years back! Elsa shifted her weight uneasily.

"Um, are you sure about pranking the castle? I can't really go around the place. That's what happens when you have powers here." She glumly stared at the floor.

Jack was flabbergasted. A kid, by the age of seven, not able to play around her own home?! "What? Are you telling me that you can't go around the castle?"

"Yeah? I can't exactly be around people, Jack. I told you that I'm too dangerous!" The fear in her eyes was now becoming all too common.

"Elsa, you're not dangerous if you allow yourself to be. Don't be scared!" He calmly said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He became aware that frost was already beginning to spread along the floor where she stood. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here." The scared look she held quickly faded, and the frost stopped moving.

"Woah! Look! The sky's awake!" Elsa cried, and ran to the window. Jack followed her to see a mixture of colorful lights swirling in the sky. Jack recognized those lights.

"Elsa, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." He knelt down to her height.

"But you just got here." Elsa whimpered.

"I know, I know. But there's some business I need to take care of. I'll try to be back in a couple days. Take care of yourself, okay?" Elsa nodded, but an obvious look of disappointment covered her face. "Bye Snowflake!" He called, then shot out of the room, following the Northern Lights.


	7. A Meeting in the North Pole

"Ah Sandy, it is good to see you! Tooth! How are the children? Bunny! Good to see you!" North greeted the other guardians cheerfully.

"Looks like we are all here, except the rookie, mate." Bunnymund growled as he leaned against the wall. Tooth hovered in the air, along with six of her small fairies. Sandy took an offered glass of eggnog from an elf, and took a drink.

"Yes, Jack. I am sure he will be here soon." North said. "In fact, my belly is telling me… open the doors!" The yeti rushed over and pulled open the doors, just as a blur of white and blue shot inside. Jack skidded on the hardwood floor to a stop, right at North's feet. The youngest guardian jumped to his feet and stared behind him. The yeti were closing the doors, looking rather relieved.

"Aw, c'mon North! Why did you have to ruin my thunder?" Jack whined.

"I do not ruin thunder! I do not like it when the yeti has to repaint those doors after you pay a visit."

Jack rolled his eyes and shouldered his staff. "So, why are we here? I was in the middle of something when I got the call."

"Jack! How are you doing! How are those pearly whites? Let me see!" Tooth zoomed over to him, and opened his mouth wide with her fingers. "Ahhh! Looks like you have been flossing! Still bright and white like snow!" She cried with glee.

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth!" North ordered. The fairy drew back, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry! Couldn't help myself." She sighed, then flew to the other side of the room. Bunny marched over to Jack angrily.

"Oh hey, Kangaroo! Hmm, looks like you might want to cut down on the sweets. You can hardly see your pouch with that belly." Jack grinned.

"Look! How many times have I asked you to stop with the snowstorms on Easter! It's already hard enough to deliver eggs in one day!" He growled, and bared his teeth.

"Sorry Cottontail, kids actually like snow while searching for eggs!"

"Bunny, Frost! Enough! We are not here to argue! I called you here because Pitch is back!" North shouted.

The whole room froze with shock. For some poor elves that stood to close to Jack, it was quite literally. Two elf ice statues stood beside his feet.

"P- Pitch? Pitch Black?" He gasped. "No! It can't be! He's imprisoned by the Nightmares! I made sure of that myself!"

"I'm afraid that is no longer true, Jack. He's escaped the prison, and the Nightmares are under his command again. This time, he's out for revenge. Not us, you." North said grimly.

"Me?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if he got you, you blazin' kid." Bunny grumbled.

"Bunny! This is no time for jokes!" Tooth snapped. One of her fairies made a fist, and mimicked a punching motion.

"Tooth is right! We cannot be fighting amongst ourselves! We must stick together if we are to succeed."

"So, where is Pitch now?" Jack asked, as he perched himself on his upright staff like a bird. The whole room grew silent. North shifted on his feet uneasily, and shrugged. "You mean you don't know?! How on earth did you know that he is back?"

"I felt it in my belly," the whole room groaned. "As well as the globe let me know that the prison was breached." He said with a smile.

"So, we know that he's free, but how do we know that he's back?" Tooth pondered.

"Maybe if you all use your eyes, you'll see him." A menacing, black voice echoed through the workshop. The group spun to face the globe, to see Pitch Black standing atop the large sphere.

On instinct, the group reacted. Bunny pulled out his two boomerangs, North unsheathed his two swords, Sandy summoned his golden whips, and Jack readied his staff. Pitch let out a gruesome cackle, and held his side.

"You never learn, do you? Nightmares were created by me, they are of my essence. It only took a couple years to regain control over them. Now I have returned, stronger, wiser, and smarter than before." Pitch grinned, his sickly black teeth gleamed menacingly.

"Arrgh!" Jack launched himself at the Boogeyman, but only passed through shadow. Pitch's form rippled slightly, then smoothed back into position.

"What? Do you really think I would come here personally, this early in my freedom? Ha! You fools! I'm not stupid!"

With fury, Jack swung his staff, sending a blast of ice at the projection. It only passed through it, and smashed against the wall behind. "Why don't you come here and face us, coward!" He screamed.

Pitch turned to face the boy. "Not coward, just smart." Just as he said that, Pitch disappeared in a plume of smoke. The five guardians stood there in silence for a moment.

"He's gone." North whispered. The only sound in the workshop was the soft flutter of Tooth's wings, and the quiet jingle of bells as an elf collapsed in faint.

"We're in big trouble." Bunny grumbled.

"Look! The globe!" Tooth cried, and buzzed to the southern US area. The golden lights were flickering, and some were going out.

"Pitch. He's in that area. And it looks like he's on the move." Jack expressed. It seemed like he was right. The flickering of lights were moving northward, slowly.

"The nightmares are creating fear. And maybe we can use this pattern to our advantage." North speculated.

"Great, let's cut him off before he goes any further, and get him before he gets too strong!" Jack cried as he flew right in North's face.

"No, it could be a trap, Jack. We need to get back to our headquarters, and set up every line of defense we have." North ordered. Bunny opened up one of his holes, and headed off to the Wallow, Tooth flew off through a window to Tooth Palace, and Sandy followed.

"Run and hide? That's what we are going to do? Just run?"

"We need to be prepared. The children need us to be ready for him. He will attack any number of our homes. Now, I need you to stay here, and help ward off any possible nightmare attack with a storm. Do you know what to do?"

Jack went and studied the globe. The lights were flickering mainly in the New York area. "Yes, I do." He told North.

"Good, now, once you are done with that-"

 _BANG_

North spun around to see the large double doors swinging open, and a small speck of blue and brown flying into the white sky. "FROST!" North shouted, and ran to the doors angrily. "JACK FROST!" The boy did not answer. "Ready the sleigh!" He ordered the yeti, and stomped to his office.


	8. Attack of the Boogeyman

Jack zoomed through the air with as much speed as he could muster. The wind blasted in his face, causing his already windswept hair to get even messier. The Statue of Liberty appeared in the distance, with snow covering her surface. Jack could remember when it was being built. He loved pranking the workers by blowing their hats away, swinging on the pulley systems, and freezing the copper, making it so the men's sweaty bare fingers would stick to the metal surface. But this time, he shot past the green statue without a second glance, keeping an eye out for any fearful activity.

To get a better view of the city, he made his way to the top of the Empire State building. Once he landed, Jack realized that his heart was pounding against his chest, and he was breathing like he just ran a marathon. " _Calm down,"_ he thought " _You need to be level headed when you find Pitch."_

"Well, I must offer my congratulations, Frost." A familiar voice echoed behind him. Jack whirled around to see The Boogeyman. Immediately, Jack sent a blast of ice at the black clothed man. A shield of black shadow sand blocked the attack. "Becoming a Guardian and all, you must be so proud."

"Arrgh!" Jack screamed, and tried to send another flash of ice, but he felt something wrapping around his legs. He looked down to see black tendrils of sand creeping up around him. "Hey!" He shouted, and tried to pull at the black sand. It was like trying to fight against steel.

"Like my new design of nightmare sand? It took me a year to refine it while I was in _prison,"_ The sand shot up around his torso and arms, trapping him in shadow. "You see, Jack, if it weren't for your little interference, I would have the world at my fingertips. But now…." The sand was now enveloping the Guardian like a cocoon. It was becoming hard for him to breathe; the black shadow was tightening around his chest and throat.

"Are you going to kill me?" Jack choked.

"Kill you? Ha. We both know that is impossible. No, I'm going to rip away everything you hold dear, down to the very last thing. And then, when you have lost everything, I am going to put you in the same prison as me, but this time, you will not be able to escape,"

Jack's vision was getting blurry; spots were dancing across his vision, and began to fade. Sand was now covering his face. "This will slow you down just enough for me to pay a little visit to a small kingdom, what was it called? Oh, yes. Arendelle." And just like that, everything went black.

Elsa sat at the windowsill in her room, gazing at the night sky. It was cloudy that night, and the moon was hidden by the darkness. Jack had not returned from his journey. Set by the little girl's gloved hands was an ice wreath crown. She had created it herself. It was designed to look like a woven flower crown, but made entirely of ice. Each petal and leaf was formed with the most care she could muster. Elsa planned to give it to her best friend when he came back.

Elsa turned to face the door. She could hear her little sister's snores just outside. Quickly, she scurried to the door and opened it. Anna was curled up on the hardwood floor with a blanket thrown over her, just in front of the door. Scanning to see if there was anyone around, Elsa carefully scooped her sister up in her arms, and carried her to the room they used to share. The large room held only one pink bed, which was messily unmade. Elsa couldn't help but softly giggle as she set Anna on the mattress. Gently, she tucked the small girl in, and softly kissed Anna's forehead. In turn, the little girl smiled sweetly in her sleep.

Elsa stood there silently for a few moments, watching over her sister's sleeping form. Anna's cute little face practically glowed in the faint light of the room. Elsa's eyes rested on the white streak of hair Anna had amongst the auburn locks.

Elsa felt like someone punched her in the stomach. She staggered backwards into the wardrobe against the wall. The memory of it all came flooding back to her. Instinctively she hugged herself, and ran out the room. That mark was just a reminder, a reminder that she would never be safe for Anna.

Once she was in the safety of her room, Elsa slammed the door shut, locked it, and dove for her windowsill. She was alone once again. Wait, was she?

Slowly, Elsa sat up, and looked at the darkest corner of her room. One second no one was there, the next, a man dressed all in black. "My, my, I came here to find a girl of fun and hope, but found one of fear. Tell me, child, what is your name?" He grinned a large black smile.

Elsa stared at him a moment to try and think why this man was in her room, but she found it difficult to think. "El- Elsa." she replied.

"What a lovely name. It reminds me of a young girl I knew once."

Elsa's heart hammered against her chest. "Y- you knew a girl named Elsa?" She stammered.

"Yes, I did. She was a bright girl. Had the most vivid imagination. She actually came up with the idea of the Boogeyman. Do you believe in the Boogeyman?"

"N-n-no! Mama and Papa told me that he didn't exist!" She cried.

"It seems to me that you used a past tense," The man sneered. Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat. Frost and sharp ice began to form in the room. The man didn't seem to notice.

"Tell me, Elsa, did you make that crown?" The man leaned in closer to her face, and placed his hands behind his back. He was close enough that she could smell his breath. It reminded her of rotting corpses, mixed with the stench of garlic.

"Yes?" The answer was more like a question than an answer. She uneasily wrapped her fingers around the cold wreath as she carefully leaned further away from him, while wrinkling her nose. Something about this mysterious man made her hair stand on end. Everything about him was filthy and black like shadow.

"Who did you make it for?"

"My friend. My friend Jack." She didn't know why she was answering his questions, but something in the back of her head told her to do so.

"How lovely. Now, little girl, you are coming with me." The man grinned devilishly.

Before Elsa could react, black sand snatched her up like a gigantic hand, and everything went black.


	9. Rush to the Rescue

"Jack! Jack!" Someone was shouting in his ear. He wished they would stop. His head hurt, and his throat was raw. "Jack! Wake up!" That same someone hit his face. With a groan, Jack opened his eyes to see North crouching over him. "Oh Jack! _Slava bogu_!" North cried, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Ow! North! Choking! Not breathing!" Jack gagged. North realized what he was doing, and let him go.

"Oh, _ya proshu proshcheniya._ I'm sorry. Are you alright, Jack?" He asked in his thick Russian accent.

"Besides the chest and head, I'm fine," He rasped. Suddenly, the past events flooded back into his memory. "North! We have to get to Norway! Now! Where is my staff!" Jack gasped as he ran around the roof of the Empire State Building. "She's in trouble! We have to get to Norway! WHERE IS MY STAFF?"

"Right here!" North grabbed hold of the boy and shoved the staff in his hand. "Jack, slow down! What are you talking about!?"

"Pitch! He's out to get her! He's probably there now!" Jack wriggled out of the large man's grasp

"Get who?!" North shouted. Jack turned to the edge of the roof, and leapt off.

"Elsa!" He shouted as he fell. With a quick flick of his staff, Jack rose high in the sky, headed for Norway. North watched him fly away, then turned to his sleigh.

"You heard the man! We are going to Norway!" He commanded his reindeer as he climbed in the sleigh.

* * *

Jack never flew as fast as did then. The wind whipped around the boy, tearing at his hoodie, and ripping at his hair. The force of winter mimicked his mood. His sense of urgency brought the snow down hard; his anger for Pitch brought biting cold; and his fear for Elsa's safety brought in darkening clouds. "I'm coming, Elsa. Don't worry. I'm coming."

The first time he ever met anyone with the same powers was going to be taken from him. He had a connection with Elsa. A REAL connection. Something about her reminded him of himself. He found that they were more alike than one would know. And he was NOT going to lose that.

The snow stung at his face as he neared Norway. It tore at his skin like sharp, tiny javelins. The snow caused the Guardian of Fun's eyes to water, thus creating snowflakes that fell from his eyes. He instantly recognized it as Elsa's snow she created when she was terrified. This only made him even more determined to get to Arendelle. If Elsa was terrified, that only meant she was in trouble. "Hang in there Elsa!" He shouted into the wind.

* * *

Elsa awoke in a darkened room. Instantly a wave of frantic fear washed over her. Her heart thundered against her chest, and adrenaline flowed through her veins. In her panic, though, she recognized the room to be the castle ballroom. The place where the 'accident' happened.

The memory flashed in her mind again. Before her, Anna appeared only a few feet away from her, playing happily in the magical snow. _No._ Anna sliding across the iced over floor. _No._ Anna jumping atop the huge towers of snow, screaming with glee. _No._ Anna shouting excitedly, "Catch me!" _No, no._ She had to get out of there. Quickly, she sprinted for the door, and frantically grabbed the handles. With urgency, she pulled and pushed it as hard as she could. But it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, you can't get out, child. I'm afraid I can't allow it. There seems to be a strong amount of fear radiating off you. Powerful fear." Elsa cowered against the door as the same shadowy man appeared.

"What do you want?" She whimpered. The man suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"The sweet feeling of revenge, child. You seem to be the perfect key to it," He shoved his face up close to hers, and slowly inhaled. "Ah, the fear coming off you is….. refreshing. I never felt this much fear from someone since… the Dark Ages."

Elsa whimpered as the smell of his breath filled her nostrils. Was it getting more revolting, or was it just her? His face was only getting closer. "Stay away from me!" She screeched, and shoved him with all her might. She didn't realize it, but terror and adrenaline charged her hands with her ice power, causing the strange man was blown across the ballroom. With a loud thud, his back slammed on the far wall, and with a smack, he face planted on the hardwood floor. Even from a far distance, Elsa could see faint lines of frost on his clothing

In shock, Elsa stared down at her now bare hands. When did that happen? She turned to the door, where her white gloves stuck to the iced handles. There was a loud groan, and she turned to see the man sitting up while holding his head with his hands. "How-?" His eyes darted up to meet hers. His face flashed a sure sign of anger, but then it smoothed to a look of calm. Somehow that was more terrifying.

He stood up, and slowly walked toward her with an obvious limp. "You are a dangerous girl, Elsa. I think you should be contained a little…," Suddenly, he pointed hand to her, and black sand began to wrap itself around her legs. "I'm sorry, but it is necessary if my little plan is to work. Now, be a good girl and let out a good scream!" the man snarled. Elsa didn't have to be told twice. The little girl let out the most bloodcurdling scream her lungs could muster.


	10. Battle of Arendelle

Elsa could hear her parents banging at the ballroom doors at the sound of their daughter's cries. "Elsa!" She could hear her mother shout with worry.

"Mama! Papa! Run!" She shouted. But it was too late. Her parents burst in the room. Her father had his sword drawn, ready for anything. His face was hard with a look of protection, while her mother stood behind him. The King's eyes rested on the dark man that stood beside her, and his hardened face melted to a look of pure horror.

"The Boogeyman!" He cried in fear. The Queen cowered behind her husband for protection. The Boogeyman grinned, and extended his hand toward the Royals.

"Ah, the King and Queen! How lovely. Please come join your daughter! We are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

Wind. Wind is a beautiful thing, but also a dangerous thing too. Wind can carry the tiny life of dandelion seeds, pull kites into the sky, and can help carry even the largest things into the air. Wind also can destroy buildings, rip apart life, and send even the most powerful things to the ground. Jack had learned those things the hard way in his long life. He had seen it all in the 300 years. This time, the wind sent a message.

A faint sound of a little girl's scream carried its way to Jack's ears. The boy suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. The storm that raged around him made it almost impossible to see his surroundings, but he could hear the sure sound of Elsa screaming perfectly.

"ELSA!" Jack screamed into the cold air. With no time to lose, he shot in the direction of the scream. "I swear to you, Pitch Black. If you touch Elsa, I will personally freeze your hands until they fall off." He growled under his breath. His anger was reflected by his snow. The already sharp snowfall hit harder.

Suddenly, a flash of black shot beside Jack, causing him to tumble in the wind. "Arrgh!" He exclaimed, and tried to right himself. Before he could, the black thing slammed itself into him again. The force of the blow sent the Guardian falling to the ground, losing his staff in the process.

"HELP!" He screamed. Jack's blue hoodie ruffled and snapped from the wind as he twisted and rolled in the air. Knowing there was no way he could break his fall without his staff, the Guardian closed his eyes, and prepared for the collision.

* * *

"Frost is coming? Make sure he doesn't make it here!" The Boogeyman commanded a large black stallion that stood before him. With Elsa's utter surprise, the horse showed the sign that it understood, and galloped off. The man her parents called the Boogeyman then turned to Elsa and her family and grinned, his foul black teeth in full display. Even though she was absolutely terrified, Elsa couldn't help but feel satisfied when she saw a bruise beginning to show on his left jaw from when she blasted him.

"Y-you with regret this, Pitch Black! Our guards will be here soon! And you will be placed in the security of the dungeon forever!" The King shouted. Just like his wife and daughter, he was wrapped up in a sand cocoon. This however, did not stop the noble King from showing the bravery he was born with.

Pitch turned to the Royal family, and folded his long hands together. "Oh, is that so? Well, I would hate to inform you, Your Majesty, that every single one of your guards are currently suffocating in a sand cocoon just like yours." He whispered. A look of horror flashed through the King's face.

"Let them go! Whatever you want, I'm sure we can arrange for you." The Queen pleaded. Her blue eyes were filled with desperation.

Pitch's calm expression changed to a look of anger. Suddenly, he was standing just a foot away from the Royal family. A disgusting hand snatched up the Queen's face, and squeezed her cheeks. His long black fingernails dug into her fair skin, causing her majesty to whimper with pain. "There is nothing I want you insufferable humans can give me!" He screamed in her face. Then the Boogeyman threw the Queen to the floor with a thud. Elsa and her father struggled with their bonds as Pitch slowly bent over her quivering body.

"You stay away from my wife, you writhing maggot!" The King roared. Pitch ignored him, and wrapped his fingers around the Queen's neck.

* * *

Jack was falling. The cold air around him pulled at his loose clothing and hair. He could smell the cool smell of pine trees in the distance, and listened to the faint whistling of the wind. Suddenly, he heard the faint sound of bells.

 _Thump._ He felt himself land face first on something hard. "OW!" He groaned.

"Nice of you to join us, mate." A familiar voice chuckled. Jack's eyes snapped open, then pushed himself up on his knees to see Bunnymund sitting above him. The boy glanced around to see all the other Guardians on North's sleigh. A glowing golden hand reached down in front of Jack's face, and motioned him to take it. He gripped it, and it pulled him up to his feet. Sure enough, it was the Sandman hovering above him.

"Ah, there he is! Jack Frost!" North cried with relief. He was busy driving the sleigh ahead "Here, Tooth, give him this," Jack saw him pass his staff to the Tooth Fairy, in which she passed to him. Jack sighed with relief as he wrapped his fingers around the familiar wood. "You're lucky that it blew at us here on the sleigh, Jack. Or else you-" North was cut off when a flash of black slammed against the side of the sleigh. Black sand blew into Jack's face as it connected, getting in his eyes.

"Nightmares!" Tooth gasped. Her crew of tiny fairies dove to the cover of behind her with fear. Quickly, Bunny pulled out his boomerangs, and handed one of them to Tooth. North unsheathed his swords, and Sandy formed his golden whips, while Jack pushed himself to his feet.

"How many are there, Frost?" Bunny growled. The huge rabbit's eyes scanned the white skies, and his nose twitched as he sniffed out the enemy.

"I'm not sure. There might be at least two. I didn't get a good look at them." He answered.

Just then, the sleigh lurched, launching Bunny off his seat, and landing face first on the floor. On instinct, Jack spun around, and sent a flash of frost behind him, hitting dead center on a Nightmare.

"We have company!" North shouted urgently. Jack spun back around to face the front of the sleigh, to see at least thirty Nightmares launching themselves toward the Guardians.

"Pitch is in the castle! I have to get to Elsa!" He shouted. Bunny pulled himself up on his hindquarters with boomerang in paw.

"We can handle this, mate. Get to that girl before Pitch does something to her." He growled. Nimbly, the enormous hare leapt up off the sleigh, and threw his boomerang at the enemy, in which it successfully destroyed four of the Nightmares before it came back into Bunny's paw.

Jack nodded in reply, and took off in the direction of the castle. The Nightmares tried to get in his way, but were quickly changed into horse-cicles. "You messed with the wrong person, Pitch!" Jack roared.

* * *

"What do you mean, the Guardians are here!?" Pitch snarled at the sand horse that stood before him. The horse whinnied and snorted in reply, but it only made the Boogeyman angrier. "Forget about guarding the cocoons! Send in all the troops we have!" The horse neighed, and turned to leave. "Wait, one moment, General Smoke," The Nightmare turned to face him. "If you fail me again, there will be no more second chances." The horse's glowing eyes seemed to portray a look of fear, but then returned to its eerie blank look. With a snort, it pawed the wood floor, and took off through the ballroom window.

Elsa struggled frantically at her sand cocoon, but it would not budge. Pitch slowly strolled to her, stepping over her mother's motionless body as he did. "You know girl, the fear that you radiate invigorates me. It gives me energy, power and strength," He smiled. "You would be a very useful ally for me, Elsa. I don't have to hurt your parents, or your kingdom. If you agree to work with me, I will let them all go." He gently patted her head.

"D- don't touch me!" Elsa whimpered. Pitch seemed to ignore her.

"Come now, we both know that your sister and family will be safer with you gone. You are too dangerous for them." He stroked her face with a cold, greasy hand, and grinned.

* * *

Jack burst through the double doors of the castle. He expected to see an army of Nightmares waiting for him, but to his surprise, he saw nothing waiting. Cautiously, he tread into the castle with his staff at the ready. Suddenly, he felt something hit his foot. He looked down to see a large pile of black sand. Instinctively, he blasted it with ice, and watched the cold white frost cover it entirely. With as much force he could muster, he brought the bottom tip of his staff down on the sand. _CRACK!_ The black sand shattered, revealing an unconscious Arendelle guard. Gasping, the boy crouched beside the body and placed two fingers on the man's throat. He'd never seen anything like this. Pitch was evil, but he wasn't the type to kill someone, right? But as he searched for a pulse, he felt a small beat coming from the man's neck. Jack couldn't help but sigh with relief.

Knowing there wasn't anything he could do for the man, Jack stood up, and scanned the room for more sand cocoons. Sure enough, he could count at least twelve black mounds spread around the room randomly. Quickly, Jack tapped each cocoon with his staff, and watched each one shatter from the fast moving ice. Satisfied that he freed every guard, Jack glided out the room in search for Elsa and Pitch.

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut in revulsion as the greasy, disgusting, foul man fiddled with her hair. She could hear her father shouting at Pitch to leave her alone, but she already knew that the Boogeyman wouldn't listen. She could feel his fingers pulling at every strand, as if she were some kind of pet to him.

"Such lovely hair," He crooned. "You will certainly be well sought for in the future." His stroking paused for a moment.

"Keep your hands off her you _disgusting pile of filth_!" The king roared. Elsa snapped her eyes open, to see her father struggling frantically in his cocoon. Confused, she turned to look at Pitch. To her utter horror, he was slowly moving his hand down from her face to her chest. His cold hands were not touching her, but she definitely knew what he was planning.

"Leave me alone! N- no! Stay away from me!" Elsa screamed. Pitch only smiled devilishly, and the sand melted away from her torso. With hunger in his eyes, Pitch reached forward. "NO!" She shrieked.

 _BOOM._ The doors to the ballroom burst open, and a furious Jack Frost stood in the doorway. His white hair was dusted with black fear sand, and a bruise was forming on his right temple, but his blue eyes were blazing like fire with rage. "Pitch, would you be so kind as to _STEP AWAY FROM ELSA!"_ He bellowed. Without a moment of hesitation, Jack launched himself at Pitch with such fury, that a full on blizzard was forming in the ballroom.

Jack's shoulder connected with Pitch's stomach, causing the dark man to let out a loud grunt. The two sprawled on the floor, with Jack on top. Quickly, Jack sat up, and grabbed a fistful of Pitch's collar, and brought down his fist on the man's jaw. Pitch groaned, but Jack wasn't done. Again and again, the boy punched his enemy's face with as much force as he could muster. Black blood was spurting out of Pitch's nose after a few punches.

Angrily, Pitch grabbed Jack's arm, and threw the Guardian off him. Jack, the lighter and smaller of the two, flew nearly five feet away from his opponent; far away from his staff. "Jack!" Elsa cried with worry. Jack pushed himself to his feet, and glanced at her. Their eyes met for a second, before Elsa shouted, "Jack! Look out!"

The Guardian spun to see Pitch holding an enormous black scythe in his hands. The Boogeyman swung it at the boy, but being much faster, Jack ducked down, and rolled to where his staff lay on the floor. He scooped it up, and shot a flash of frost at his enemy. Pitch blocked the attack with his scythe, and slammed down his weapon at Jack. Countering the attack, Jack created a wave of ice over him, but the scythe shattered the structure as it connected to its cold surface.

"I'm going to destroy you, Frost!" Pitch howled. "I know you can't keep up a fight like this forever! We both know how this is going to end!"

"Careful now, Pitch! You don't want those brains of yours to go to your head!" Jack shouted as he threw another blast of ice at him, then rose to the air above him. Pitch hesitated for a moment, then a look of annoyance appeared on his face. Pitch roared and attacked again.

"You fool! Do you really think that you could defeat me again?!" Pitch yelled. He threw the scythe to the side, and sent a blast of black sand at Jack.

"JACK!" Elsa screamed in alarm. Jack faced the incoming sand, and jabbed his staff into it. With a flash of pale blue light, the large wave of fear froze in midair. Literally froze. Ice spread over the surface, covering it entirely with Jack's magic. _THUD._ A block of solid ice landed between Pitch and Jack.

Panting, Jack looked up to face Pitch. "Yeah… I do think so."

Pitch stood there, his mouth wide open with shock, but then glared at him. "I have to let you know, Frost, that the entire royal family isn't here, oh no," He snarled, then turned to Elsa. "A certain little sister of yours is coming to join us. From what I understand, you haven't seen each other for a long time." Just as he said that, the ballroom doors burst open, to reveal a terrified Anna hanging upside down in a cocoon between two Nightmares.

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa wailed. The sight of her sister sobbing with terror was too much. The tears she was trying to hold back came crashing down. "L-l-let her go!" She sobbed. Pitch only seemed to take pleasure of seeing the girl in distress.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," he smiled evilly as he motioned for the Nightmares to come forward. Anna was incredibly battered, terrible purple bruises dotted along her face, one of her braids were pulled out, and from what they could see, her dress was in tatters.

Jack's eyes narrowed, his hands curled to fists, and he ground his teeth. "Pitch, this isn't about them. It's about me. So let's keep it between us, and us only." Jack spoke in a steely calm voice. Elsa stared at him, but could only stare in horror. The fun-loving, mischievous, and kind Guardian was gone, and the thing that replaced him was truly terrifying.

"Didn't you hear me earlier, Frost? I told you that I will rip everything you care about away from you, and tear it to pieces, and these, adorable little girls mean a lot to you." Pitch purred as he ran a finger up Anna's face, as if to taunt Jack.

Something snapped inside Elsa. The fear she had before was gone, replacing it was utter loathing. Her crystal blue eyes zoned in on Pitch Black. That man had the nerve to capture her and her parents and then torture them, but _then touch her sister?_ Fury built up in her little body like fire. _NO ONE TOUCHED HER SISTER._

Hard ice formed on her cocoon with her rage, then shattered into a pile around her. Anna's eyes widened with shock. "Elsa?" She rasped. Pitch spun to face her.

"How-?" He gasped. Elsa's eyes locked onto him, and slowly raised her hands.

"Listen here, you brainless bunch of bricks," She snarled. "No one hurts my sister." With a flash of crystal blue light, sharp icicles launched themselves at the Boogeyman. Pitch let out a yelp and dove out of the way, just before the ice impaled the Nightmare behind him. With a whinny, the Nightmare exploded, sending sand everywhere.

Now that one of her supports was gone, Anna swung down underneath the other Nightmare, hanging by one side of her cocoon.

"No!" Pitch cried. "My General!" The Boogeyman spun to face Elsa. "You killed my best General!" Pitch howled in rage and dove at the little girl. With a scream, Elsa raised her hands to protect herself from the incoming man. Her power, reflecting her fear, lit up her hands with a blue glow, and blasted Pitch right in the chest.

The power of the blow blasted him up to the ceiling, to slam against the high wall, then plummet to the floor. As he fell, Pitch seemed to remember he could travel in the shadows, and melted into the darkness.

The sound of silence echoed in the room as Elsa and Jack stood there. Suddenly, the Nightmare holding Anna charged Elsa. With a scream, Elsa covered her face with her hands. She couldn't blast that Nightmare without possibly hurting Anna! With her eyes squeezed shut, Elsa felt a burst of wind pulling at her hair suddenly.

Quickly, she opened her eyes to see Jack cradling Anna in his arms. The Nightmare was nowhere to be seen. "Jack!" Elsa cried, and ran to the pair. The boy opened one arm for the little girl to run into, but Elsa stopped dead in her tracks. The horrible memory of Pitch stroking her hair, and then reaching for her chest flashed in her mind. Then the image of Jack's hardened and angry face made its way into her memories.

Slowly, she took a careful step back. "Elsa?" He asked.

"Jack, you need to go." She whispered. Tears were beginning to sting her eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna mumbled.

"Put Anna down, and leave!" Elsa yelled. Jack looked confused.

"Elsa, it's okay, it's just me!" Jack cried, and set Anna on the floor.

"You have to go! Mama and Papa can't see you! They'll know you did this to us! They'll-." Elsa was abruptly cut off as a long black blade suddenly shoved its way out of her stomach. Pitch stood behind her, with a look of utter loathing across his face.

Jack watched as Elsa collapsed on the floor, the shadow blade seemed to be absorbed into the little girl. As it was, her eyes suddenly turned into a dark black, as if her pupils had covered her entire eye.

"NO!" Jack howled. Pitch laughed, and melted back into the shadows. Jack sprinted to Elsa's side, and scooped her in his arms. Her eyes were entirely black, and her once rosy face paled to a shadowy gray. "Elsa! Can you hear me?! Elsa!" He put his hand to her cheek, but received no answer.

His entire body seemed to go numb. Elsa couldn't be dead! She couldn't! Quickly, he placed his fingers on her neck, and felt a slow beat. "Thank Manny!" He gasped, and held her close to him.


	11. Remember

Jack watched as Elsa collapsed on the floor, the shadow blade seemed to be absorbed into the little girl. "NO!" Jack howled. Pitch laughed, and melted back into the shadows. Jack sprinted to Elsa's side, and scooped her in his arms. Her eyes were entirely black, and her once rosy face paled to a shadowy gray. "Elsa! Can you hear me?! Elsa!" He put his hand to her cheek, but received no answer.

Jack's entire body seemed to go numb. His blood went cold, his heart pounded against his chest. The world seemed to spin around him. _No. Not Elsa_. He thought. Spots were beginning to dance across his vision. In shock, Jack fell to his knees, Elsa's limp body still in his arms.

"Jack!" Someone called his name, but it only fell to his deaf ears. He felt someone grab his shoulders and shake them vigorously. Numbly, he tried to ignore them, but suddenly felt someone knock him on the head.

"Oi, mate! Get out of that head of yours, and come back to the world!" Bunny shoved his face up to Jack's and poked the boy's forehead.

That woke Jack out of shock. Sound and color registered to his brain once again, and Jack looked up to see a rather ragged Bunny standing above him.

"Wha, what happened?" Jack sighed.

"You tell us. We've been dealing with blasted Nightmares while you are in here doing who knows what!" Bunny growled. Jack turned behind him to see the others loading the unconscious royal family into North's sleigh. All three of them looked like they went through a war. Tooth's feathers were angled strangely, and she was covered with black sand. Sandy's spikey yellow hair drooped on his head, and he was covered with fear sand as well. But North seemed the worst. He looked utterly exhausted. His red coat was torn and dusty, and his once smooth, snowy white beard was now a messy, black knot.

"We have to get the royal family to the rock trolls that live not far from here, Frost," Bunny said as he grabbed the hood of Jack's shirt and hefted him to his feet. Elsa was still in Jack's arms, her hand hung limply in the air, lifeless. "Sandy tells us that Pitch's fear weapons don't kill, they only put the victim under some kind of fear induced coma," Bunny explained. "So your friend here isn't dead. She's only been overcome with fear, literally. The rock trolls will be able to remove the fear that she absorbed, but we have to hurry."

Jack's heart seemed to skip a beat. Elsa wasn't dead? The words echoed in his mind, clearing away any of the turmoil he had. Immediately, he rushed to the sleigh with urgency. "C'mon! Let's go!" He shouted. North turned to him weakly, and picked up the reins.

"Jack, are you alright?" Tooth asked with a motherly tone of voice. Jack sat down on his seat and cradled Elsa. The King, Queen and Anna lay on the floor of the sleigh, still unconscious. Gently, Tooth touched Jack's cheek, where he was sure a bruise was beginning to form.

"Tooth, I'm fine. But Elsa won't if we just sit here! We need to get to the rock trolls!" The Guardians glanced to each other, while Bunny stood beside the sleigh.

"I'll meet you over there, you dingos." Bunny said, and tapped the floor with a large foot. The floor caved into a hole, and the large rabbit hopped inside. As he did, the floor seemed to fill itself up again, and a daisy blossomed in the middle of the wood. Once Bunny disappeared, North smacked the reins, and his eight reindeer took off.

* * *

"Please! We need your help!" Jack called into the hollow. He stood in there alone with Elsa in his arms, and the rest of the royal family at his feet. Elsa's mouth hung open. If it were a happier day, Jack actually might have stuck a sock in her mouth, and laugh as she tried to wash the flavor out. But sadly, it wasn't that kind of day.

Before he went in, North refused to follow the youngest Guardian, mumbling an explanation about a tense relationship between rock trolls and the Guardians, and something about a war; but he made it clear that they were not going inside. Jack didn't care at all. He quickly brought the royal family into the hollow with no questions.

Suddenly, the moss covered rocks that dotted the hollow began to roll and shift. With Elsa in one arm, Jack readied his staff in the other, just in case the trolls were hostile. In unison, all the rocks seemed to unfold themselves into small trolls. Each troll had a huge nose, and wide rounded ears. Their beady little eyes inspected him from top to bottom with suspicion. Jack couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable, and guilty. It was as if they were looking into his very soul.

"Please, I need your help. The royal family has been attacked by the Boogeyman-." Jack's sentence faded as the crowd parted for an old troll to walk through. He was obviously the leader, as he wore a cape, and the other trolls seemed to look up to him with respect.

The troll first went to the unconscious royal family, and placed a hand on each one. "They have seen too much. I will have to adjust their memories of the event," he rasped, then turned to Jack. "Let me see her," he motioned for Jack to kneel down. Jack did what he was told, and the troll placed a gentle hand on Elsa's cheek. "It seems to me, that the Boogeyman attempted to turn her into a living creature of fear." Jack looked up at the troll's rough gray face with worry.

"Will you be able to help her?" Jack asked. The troll took a deep, slow breath.

"I will. But you have to understand, that the only way I can help her, is to wipe her memories of what caused the fear absorbed into her."

Jack sighed with relief. "I wouldn't mind forgetting this whole thing, either."

The troll's face hardened. "No, Jack Frost. You don't understand. I must wipe any memories she has of Pitch, and you."

Sudden realization seemed to smack Jack in the face. "Are you saying, that she won't be able to remember me?"

The troll slowly nodded, and whispered, "That is the way it has to be."

Jack absentmindedly hugged Elsa close to him, and stroked her hair. Pain struck his heart like an arrow, and spread throughout his entire body. It was like losing his sister all over again. Memories of his past only added to the pain he was feeling. To lose someone he cared about once again was something he could hardly bear. Jack took a deep breath, and tried to push the pain away. He was a Guardian. It was his job to protect the children; and if the only way to save Elsa would be for her to forget him entirely, that was what had to be done.

"Do it. Save her!" He cried, and shoved Elsa's limp body toward the troll. The old troll looked up at him, and placed his stone hand on her forehead.

The entire hollow's once magical light grew dark. The crowd of trolls echoed with faint whispers around Jack, but he ignored them. The head troll looked like he was concentrating. If trolls could sweat, Jack was sure he would be. His beady little eyes were shut with concentration, and his brow wrinkled. Suddenly, a faint black glow emanated around Elsa's body, and from her empty black eyes. Whatever that troll was doing, it was working.

The troll then took his other hand, then placed two fingers in Elsa's open mouth, and seemed to pull out a black cloth. Jack realized quickly that he was removing the fear. With black cloth in hand, the troll then wrapped it into a ball, and smashed it between his stone hands. Black sand fell from his palms, and sank into the ground below.

Elsa's eyes and mouth closed on their own accord, and Jack could feel her breathing once more. But the troll wasn't finished yet. He placed both hands on her forehead once again, and seemed to pull out a small blue ball of glowing light from her head. He held it up for Jack to see it closely, and he could see images of him and Elsa inside.

"Are those her memories?" Jack asked. The troll nodded.

"But not all her memories of you have been removed, mind you. She will remember playing with a boy who was invisible to others."

"So she'll only remember me as an imaginary friend." Jack said mournfully.

"Yes. But it's better than her not remembering you at all, young man," The troll said. He then wrapped his fingers around a blue gem that hung around his neck, and pulled it off the vine cord. "This is a memory stone. It will carry her memories until she is ready to get them back." The blue memory ball then seeped into the gem, causing it to glow brightly.

"That's like what the Tooth Fairy does." Jack breathed in wonder. But at the mere mention of the Tooth Fairy, the whole hollow erupted with angry shouts. The head troll's face hardened with pure loathing, but he raised a stone hand to quiet his friends.

"We do not mention those thieving Guardians! That creature you call the Tooth Fairy stole many of our precious stones, and used our secrets for her magic!"

Jack was taken aback. Tooth stealing?! There could be no way that would be possible! Tooth was a kind, and honest person, who cared very deeply about the children. "You must be mistaken! You can't be talking about _the_ Tooth Fairy!"

"I take it they have not told you, Jack Frost. But now is not the time for ancient history. You must take Elsa back to her home."

"What about the royal family?"

"My people will take them back home. From what I understand, the whole kingdom of Arendelle is asleep, due to the Sandman's power," He replied, then held up the blue gem. The troll had tied a cord of vine around it, and fashioned it into a necklace. "But first, I am entrusting you to protect Elsa's memories," Jack lowered his head, and the troll placed it around his neck. "Keep them safe. This is a great responsibility, Jack Frost. No one must know about what you carry."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Thank you, for saving her." He said, then took off into the sky with Elsa in his arms.


	12. A Bad Night

Darkness. That was all Elsa could see. The whole world around her was pitch black. Panic flooded in her chest, turning on her fight or flight mode. She instinctively chose flight, and began to run. She had no idea where she was going, but she didn't care. Anything to get her out of this darkness was a solution.

As Elsa ran, she became aware of the sound of her heels slapping against something hard with each step. Quickly, she slowed her pace, and bent over to feel the floor. Her fingers brushed against a perfectly smooth, cold surface. Elsa straightened up abruptly, and squinted in the blackness. Just as she did, a light appeared out in the distance.

With no hesitation, Elsa took off running toward the light, relieved to finally escape the darkness that surrounded her. As she did, the light revealed her surroundings. The familiar walls of her Ice Castle began to make their appearance, letting the light reflect off their pristine surfaces. The floor Elsa ran on was the same ice floor in the Ice Castle as well, with the recognizable snowflake pattern glowing like a star.

But something was off about the castle. Yes, the light made the ice gleam, but it's glow had a strange gray tinge to it. That was when Elsa saw the blood.

The red sticky substance was spattered against the ice walls, sticking out from its blue background. The blood created a trail, right toward the light in the distance. She saw the light as the sun, gleaming inside from the open balcony doors, and to Elsa's horror, right over a pile of bodies.

She sprinted toward the pile, right along the trail of blood. The substance was getting thicker, and instead of just random dots, it was entire streams. The first body she saw, she instantly recognized it as Kristoff. He lay on his back, his thick fur coat was in tatters, one sleeve was torn off, to reveal a heavily scratched arm. His eyes were open, and glazed over with death. Elsa slapped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from vomiting as she moved on.

The other corpse was Anna. Elsa bit her tongue stop her from screaming in terror. Anna's eyes were glazed over, just like Kristoff's. She was wearing that winter dress and cloak, but this time, the dress and cloak were ripped to shreds. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Unlike Kristoff, Elsa couldn't tell what it was that killed him, but she knew what happened to her sister as she stared at Anna's motionless body.

A sharp ice saber protruded out of Anna's stomach, gleaming in the sunlight. Blood coated its tip, giving it the appearance of it being entirely red.

"ANNA!" Elsa sobbed. Hot, terrified, tears slid down her cheeks and landed on Anna's blank face. Elsa brought her hands up to her face, and noticed something about them.

Her nails were painted a deep black. Confused, Elsa studied them. She never painted her nails. Never. She looked down at her clothing, and saw that she wasn't wearing her usual blue dress. Quickly, Elsa made her way to one of the walls that had a reflective surface, and saw the most terrifying thing she feared.

Elsa could see herself in the reflection, but it wasn't _her_. Her reflection wore a black dress made of sharp, menacing ice. Icicles protruded from the shoulders of her dress, and the sleeves were made of shimmering black frost. The skirt of the dress was reasonably simple, and hugged against her hips. Just like her blue dress, this new one had a sweetheart collar, but unlike her old dress, sharp icicles lined the hem of the collar. Her hair was piled to the top of her head in spikes. Ice added to the effect, by supporting the hairdo with more sharply edged fragments.

The Snow Queen took a step back from her reflection, and screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

Elsa abruptly sat up in her bed, and let out a terrified scream. Instantly, two of her guards burst inside, their weapons drawn. They scanned the room, searching for any intruders.

"Are you alright My Queen?" One of them asked as Anna came running in the room with Kristoff at her heels. Both were in their nightclothes.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she ran to her sister's side. Her auburn hair was sticking every which way, but she didn't seem to care. "I heard screaming-"

"I'm fine," Elsa interrupted, and forced on a calm face. As queen, she couldn't look weak in front of her military. "Really. It was just a dream," She turned to the guards, and in her most commanding voice, she said, "Thank you, gentlemen. I applaud your punctuality, but I am most embarrassed to say that my cry was only a false alarm. I apologize. You may return to your posts." The guards nodded, and left the room, but Anna and Kristoff stayed inside.

"Elsa, are you sure you are okay?" Anna asked nervously. Elsa forced on a smile, and took her sister's hand.

"I'm fine, Anna," Elsa answered."You should go back to bed."

Anna raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but kissed her older sister's forehead. "Okay, if you need anything, don't be afraid to call."

"Okay. Goodnight Anna." Elsa whispered as Anna and Kristoff left the room.

Once the door closed, Elsa took a deep breath, and hugged herself. The dream flashed through her mind in vivid detail. The darkness, the Ice Castle, the blood, her sister and future brother-in-law dead on the floor, and then seeing herself as the one thing she feared the most. It was all horrifying.

Elsa knew that she wasn't going to go back to sleep that night. Just the thought of seeing that dream again made her sick. No, she wasn't going to get any more sleep. As quietly as she could, Elsa swung out of bed, and slid her bare feet into a pair of slippers. For a nightgown, Elsa was wearing a blue slip that she created. She found it to be a bit more comfortable to sleep in something cold as ice, than the hot silk nightgown.

Throwing on a robe of her own creation, Elsa opened her balcony doors, and stared up at the full moon. It's radiant beams soaked Arendelle with a silver glow, and caused her robe and slip to sparkle and shine like stars. With the light of the moon on her, Elsa felt strangely safe. It always was like that ever since she struck Anna. It was as if the moon chased away the fear Elsa always had.

With a sigh, Elsa flicked her wrist, and a chair-shaped pile of frost came into existence. Silently, she took a seat, and the frost disappeared, to reveal a beautifully intricate ice chair. Elsa smiled as she admired her work. Now that she was willingly using her powers, they were becoming more refined with practice.

Quietly humming, Elsa began to create another ice figure. She was becoming more and more detailed with her figurines, and her room was starting to fill up with the creations, but she absolutely loved to make them. Her favorite subject to follow was Anna, but she created too many ice models of her sister, and they were starting to pile up in her room. This time she was going to try something new.

Elsa let her hands do their work, not exactly paying attention. Her mind began to wander as she tried to keep her mind off that horrible dream. The moon still gleamed brightly in the sky, like a beautiful silver coin. Elsa closed her eyes, and basked in its light, while her hands worked their magic. She could feel the figurine taking shape in her fingers, but she realized the form wasn't familiar by the touch. Quickly, she opened her eyes, and glanced down at her creation.

Elsa knew immediately that she just created him from her imagination, because he seemed unfamiliar. The boy she created had a skinny physique. He had sharp, windswept hair that seemed to go in different directions, and wore a pair of pants that stuck against his legs tightly.

As Elsa inspected the figurine, she had strange feeling that it reminded her of someone, someone from a distant memory. She racked her brain, trying to remember how this little man she made from her imagination, be so familiar. Suddenly, as if someone shocked her, a memory of a flash of blue light against a flash of black shot through her mind. With a shriek of shock, Elsa tipped her chair back, and went crashing to the floor.

The ice chair shattered on impact of the stone balcony, and the figurine she created smashed against the ground into fragments. Elsa herself fell with her chair, and heard a loud crunch as her body landed on a pile of broken ice pieces. Pain shot from her shoulder, and leg as they connected with the sharp edges of the ice, and the smell of her own blood hit her nose.

For the second time that night, the doors burst open, and Anna came running in with Kristoff right behind her. The guards were nowhere in sight.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted with worry, and went to her sister's side once again. "Elsa! Oh my gosh! What happened?" Anna waded through the pile of ice, and knelt beside Elsa.

"I fell off my chair, okay?" Elsa groaned. "I'm fine." She tried to push herself up, but pain flared from her cut shoulder.

"No, you're not! You're hurt!" Anna cried, and turned to her fiancé, Kristoff. "Help me get her off this stuff!" She shouted, and began to help Elsa up. Kristoff waded through the sharp fragments, and scooped his future sister-in-law in his arms.

Elsa grit her teeth as she forced back a scream. The pain in her shoulder and leg was unbearable. "Be careful with her, Kristoff! She's in pain!"

"Anna, I'm fine!" Elsa whimpered. Anna ignored her, and guided Kristoff to the bed. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as tears stung them.

Kristoff gently set Elsa on her bed, and grimaced at the red stains on the sleeves of his shirt. "I think I should get the castle doctor. It looks like Elsa needs stitches."

Anna looked up at him, and shouted, "Go get the maids! Tell them Elsa's hurt!" She knelt beside her sister on the bed, and began inspecting the wounds. Kristoff nodded, and rushed out the room.


	13. Visiting An Old Friend

In the dark of night, Jack Frost let out a gleeful laugh as a hard blizzard came blowing down hard on the village below. Cold, thick snow was already piling high on the rooftops and roads, ensuring that the children of this town weren't going to make it to school the next morning. Jack had overheard a few of the kids at the local school complaining of an incoming exam, and decided it would be a perfect time to start winter early.

Gracefully, the Guardian dove down toward the ground with ease. He could hear the trees creaking and shaking as the wind ripped away what little leaves they had while he flew nearer to them. His feet landed firmly on the side of a tree, and using the momentum, he pushed his way to a nearby house. He had a friend he needed to check on.

The house looked the same as it ever was. The only thing that changed was the inhabitants. For years, Jack had been watching over this home, watching the family that lived inside grow older. Slowly, the Spirit of Winter landed on the windowsill, and carefully pushed the many paned window open. It wasn't locked. It never was locked.

Carefully, Jack stepped in on the soft, worn carpet of the bedroom, and heard a familiar voice speak in the hall. "Jack?" That voice had changed. Just like its owner. The door opened, and the light switched on, to reveal nineteen year old Jamie. The boy had turned into a man. His small, skinny frame had lengthened and broadened into a strong build. The once wild brown hair was now well groomed and styled. The only thing that stayed the same on Jamie, was his eyes. They were still young and imaginative as ever.

"Hey there sport." Jack pasted on an enthusiastic smile as he leaned on his staff casually. It hurt to see Jamie all grown up. It was a reminder that not everyone was immortal like he was, and that they would grow old, and die while he stayed young.

"It's good to see you again, Jack! I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't make it to the party!" Jamie cried happily, and picked up a cardboard box that sat on the floor of his near empty room.

"Party?" Jack asked. His gaze then rested on the label on the box. The word "College" was messily scribbled on the side of its cardboard surface in black marker.

"Yeah, my going away party! I'm headed to the University of Michigan next week. Didn't you know about that?" Jack's cheery façade almost faltered. It was now evident that he couldn't keep lying to himself. Jamie wasn't a kid anymore.

"No, I guess I wasn't around. But, you know what? Congrats!" Jack laughed, and threw his arm over Jamie's shoulder. In return, the young man smiled broadly.

For a moment, Jack could almost see the little boy he knew before; the boy who first believed in him.

"C'mon, Sophie is gonna flip when she sees you again. She still hasn't forgiven you for what you did to her room." Jamie laughed as he lead his guardian friend out of the room, and down the hall. Jack laughed along with the young man and recalled what he did do to Sophie's room the last time he was there. He racked his brain as he tried to remember. Was it the Vaseline on her doorknob? No, wait. That was the time before. It couldn't be the pepper in the sunflowers, or the cups of water.

"Remind me again what I did last time, please." Jack said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Jamie only chuckled and replied, "You piled a bunch of shoes on her door, left a stink bomb under her bed, froze the covers to the sheets, and put phony vomit on her pillow."

"Oh, that's right! But I understand it was your idea to create the stink bomb, fellow master prankster!" Jack comically patted him on the back as if he were a proud father.

Jamie chuckled, then wrinkled his nose in disgust. "But the thing is, the smell hasn't completely gone away."

Jack had to take his arm off Jamie's shoulder so he could tuck his nose under the collar of his shirt. An awful smell was emanating from Sophie's open door, which was just a few feet ahead of them. It reminded Jack of rotten eggs mixed with skunk spray. "Gotta love science, right kid?" His voice was muffled under the fabric of his hoodie. Jamie's nose was also under the collar of his shirt in an attempt to block out the smell, but Jack knew that it wasn't helping.

"Yeah, sure," Jamie groaned sarcastically. "Don't worry about the rest of the house, though. Mom sprays almost a full can of Febreeze every day to keep the stench from spreading."

"Jamie! Who are you talking to?" A head of blonde hair poked out of the open door and Sophie peered at the both of them. For a moment, she looked at Jack, then an expression of realization and anger came upon her face. "YOU!" She shouted, and stomped over to the pair until she was nose to nose with Jack. "Do you realize that you have completely destroyed my room? My favorite comforter had to be thrown out because it ripped in half when I tried to get it off my bed! My pillow was ruined because you threw soggy oatmeal and mashed strawberries all over it, _and_ my favorite red heels broke because of your childish antics!" Her face was beet red with anger, and her eyes were sending daggers at him.

"Gee, sorry Soph. You seemed pretty down that day, so I figured a good prank would heighten your spirits!" Jack cried in hopes to calm her down. But that only seemed to make it worse.

"Do you really think that I _want_ my stuff to be destroyed?! NO!" She thundered. "THANKS A LOT FOR MAKING THINGS WORSE!" In fury, the bright red teenager spun around, and stomped back in her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

The two guys stood there for a few moments, trying to process what just happened. "Quick question, is your mom home?" Jack asked.

"No, thankfully. My mother is working late tonight. She will most likely be home around ten or eleven." Jamie replied, his eyes were still glued to Sophie's door.

Jack sighed, and turned his gaze to Jamie. "She still doesn't believe you, huh?"

"Nope," Jamie turned back to walk down the hall again, with Jack beside him. "Mom just brushes it off like a prank, or some sarcastic story. You know how stubborn she can get."

"Oh, I know. I see that same stubbornness in you sometimes." He replied. The two had left the hall, and were then going through the living room. Jamie then set the cardboard box on the coffee table that sat in the middle of the room, and headed for the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink, or eat?" He asked. The teen opened the fridge, and pulled out a can of soda. Jack casually strolled in the tidy kitchen with his hands in his pockets. The family had recently renovated the kitchen to a more 'modern' style, replacing the old hardwood floor to a tile, and switching out the wooden countertops to cold, granite ones.

"I haven't had a pizza for ages, kid. Let's try that!" Jack rubbed his stomach as if he were starving. Being a spirit, Jack never needed to eat, but he loved the food the modern world had to offer.

"Okay, we don't have any frozen pizzas in the freezer, so I guess we could go pick one up at the joint." Jamie said, and grabbed his car keys.

"Great! I'll fly us there!" Jack suggested, but Jamie shook his head, and set the soda down.

"It's a bajillion degrees below out there, Jack. I think tonight I'll stick with my nice, warm car."

Jack folded his arms, and twisted his face into a mock pout. "Ever since you got that bucket of bolts, you've been no fun."

"I'm not an immortal, cold resistant, zombie guy!" Jamie folded his arms in response. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Now that's just hurtful." Jack grumbled.

"I'm gonna check if Sophie wants any pizza." Jamie rolled his eyes, and walked past him.

"Huh? I thought this was guys night!" Jack cried.

"It is! But we're not the only ones here! I'm just checking if she's hungry."

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes as Jamie tucked his nose under his shirt, and headed through the hall to Sophie's room. Grumpily, the guardian scanned the room.

"Bored," he mumbled. "I'm bored," he glanced at the hall to see if Jamie heard him, but the teen was already out of sight. Jack sighed, and continued his chant. "Bored, bored, bored, bored, _bored_." The Spirit of Winter's gaze then fell on Jamie's unopened can of soda. An idea came to mind.

With a suppressed snicker, Jack tapped his staff on the counter, creating a trail of frost to Jamie's soda. Ice spread across the can. There was a crackling noise as the drink froze, then a loud _BANG!_ The instant freezing caused the liquid to expand, and the can exploded all over the counter. Slushy frozen soda spattered onto the clean counter, onto the cupboards, and all over the guardian himself. Jack smiled almost evilly as he heard the pounding feet of the two teens running into the kitchen.

Sophie came in first. Jack could still see that she still had a red tinge to her face from earlier. The little toddler had changed as well. She had definitely gotten taller, and she was just beginning to develop curves. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail, and Jack could see that she had applied a thick layer of eyeshadow on her eyelids, almost like a mask. Her face had lengthened as well.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" Sophie roared with fury. Her blue eyes were blazing like fire. Jamie came running in a moment later.

"Wha-?" He began, but then saw the split soda can. The boy then turned to face Jack, and slowly spoke in a low tone. "Jack Frost, did you just make that unnecessary mess?"

Jack forced a crooked smile, and shrugged. "Maybe?"

Sophie immediately facepalmed with a groan. "Why do you have to be so _childish?_ " She mumbled behind her hand. Jamie spun to face his sister with a growl.

"Hey, this is Jack Frost we're talking about, Sophie! His entire existence is to protect, and care for children!" Jamie defended.

Sophie spread her arms in frustration and yelled, "Do you see any kids around here? NO! So why should he act like one?! He's three hundred years old for Pete's sake!" Her hands curled into fists as she stomped to the sink, and grabbed a wet dish rag from inside it. Still fuming, the girl hurled the rag at Jack, and stomped out the room. Jack glanced at Jamie, who was looking rather confused.

The two stood there in silence as they heard Sophie's angry footsteps head for her room. Then when the door slammed, Jack turned to Jamie.

"Um, is she on her cycle or something?"

The pair stared at each other for a second or two, and then burst out laughing. Jamie hugged his stomach as he laughed. "Yeah….. I think she is," The laughter went on for a few seconds, until both boys were gasping for breath. "Here… Let's get this cleaned up. That soda must be sticky."

Jack laughed. "Aw, c'mon! I've made bigger messes than this tiny accident!"

"Yeah, but my mom would flip if she came home to see this. You're helping, zombie." Jamie grabbed a clean dish rag from a drawer, and placed it under the faucet. With a flick of the wrist, he turned on the hot water and let the rag get soaked.

"You're no fun, kid!" Jack groaned, but took the damp rag Sophie threw at him, and began to wipe up the slushy substance on the counter.

"Jack, why don't you throw your hoodie in the washer and get it cleaned off? It would be a bit more comfortable." Jamie suggested, and pointed in the direction of the laundry room. Jack nodded in agreement, and headed for it. The laundry room was just out the door of the kitchen. It was no bigger than a walk in closet, but it could hold the washer and dryer.

With a sigh, Jack pulled off his blue hoodie, and threw it in the washer. Jamie had taught him how to work both the washer and dryer prior, so it wasn't difficult for him to get it working. Now with a bare chest, Jack walked back into the kitchen, where Jamie was scrubbing the floor.

"Hey, that was quick!" Jamie cried, and looked up at his friend. The boy's eyes widened with surprise, and exclaimed, "Woah, have you been working out?" Jack looked down at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Jack, have you been working out? Uh, drinking protein shakes? You've really buffed out since the last time I saw you!" Jamie stood up, and gave an impressed look.

Jack's brow creased, and walked over to the microwave. The smooth black window on the door offered a sufficient enough mirror. The first thing he noticed, was that his jaw and chin were more pronounced. In surprise, he brushed his cheek, and noticed that it wasn't soft and fleshy like before, but it was firmer, and stronger. Slowly, the guardian looked down to his chest to see that he was no longer the skinny boy he was for 300 years. His chest had built up, and his shoulders had broadened.

"Hey, what's that around your neck?" Jamie asked, and reached over to touch a pale blue stone that was tied around Jack's neck with a cord.

Instinctively, Jack wrapped his fingers around the stone protectively, and stepped away from Jamie. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" He thundered.

Jamie was taken aback. The look in his eyes held confusion and fear as he stared at his friend. "I'm sorry Jack." He mumbled. Jack's look of anger softened as he relaxed.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry," Jack sighed. "If you want to see it, be my guest." The Guardian hesitantly pulled the cord from around his neck, and handed it to the boy. Jamie carefully gripped the vine, and studied the blue crystal. A look of surprise flashed across his face as he saw images in its gleaming surface.

"Jack, what is this?" The teen asked as he rubbed the stone between his fingers. Jack slowly pulled the crystal out of Jamie's grasp, and replaced it back onto its proper place around his neck.

"It's just a magical rock that was given to me by a friend," he explained. "It's nothing, really." Jamie didn't look convinced.

"Huh, well, can you explain the fact that you've aged since the last time I've seen you?" Jamie asked, and folded his arms. All Jack could do was shrug.

"I don't know. Maybe Manny has allowed me to age or something." He replied.

Jamie turned back to the mess in the kitchen. He had wiped up the slushy soda, but the sticky residue remained on the surfaces. "Well, now it's time for you to finish this off. I'm gonna call in a delivery."

Jack groaned, but went ahead and grabbed the wet dish cloth on the counter. As he did, his eyes fell on his forearms. They weren't skinny like they were before. Just like the rest of his body, they had built up. "What's going on?" He whispered to himself.

Jamie returned with his cellphone against his ear. "Yeah, I'm gonna need two larges, yes, supreme and pepperoni." He said.

Jack began to wipe up the sticky residue left by the soda with the rag. "Hey, could you change up the order of pepperoni to Hawaiian? I'm achin' for some bacon!" Jamie suppressed a laugh and changed the order.


	14. Beginning of A New Era

Elsa awoke to feel someone stroking her hair. The gentle caressing fingers felt strangely comforting with their movement, making it almost impossible for her to close her eyes slightly with pleasure. She allowed whoever it was to continue as for a moment before opening her eyes.

She became aware that she was in her room, with early morning sunlight streaming in through the closed balcony doors. She was lying on her right side, giving her a perfect view of her desk that sat only a few feet away from her bed. A large bowl sat on its surface, along with her silver candlestick. It then occurred to her, that a candle wick was absent in the stick, and Elsa was very certain that she had replaced a candle last night. Someone had used up that candle.

Suddenly, memories of last night flooded back into her mind. The nightmare, the figurine, the cuts, everything. Quickly, Elsa turned over, and saw an exhausted looking Anna lying beside her. Sharp pain struck Elsa's left shoulder and leg as she placed her weight on the injured limbs. Anna saw her move, and quickly adjusted her sister back onto the right side.

"Careful Elsa! You really hurt yourself last night! The stitches are still fresh!" Anna whispered with a hint of grogginess, and swung out of bed. Elsa whimpered with agreement, as she rested her head back on the pillow. Anna yawned, and moved to the other side of the bed to face her sister. "You gave us a scare last night! First your nightmare, and then getting yourself injured! I had to stay in here in case even more bad luck would strike you."

Elsa lifted her head as much as her shoulder would allow. "Wait, did you stay up all night?"

Anna slumped on the chair beside the bed, and propped her head up with a fist. "No! I mean, yes! I mean," she yawned, "maybe." Elsa took note of the obvious dark circles under her sister's eyes.

"Oh Anna! You didn't have to do that!" Elsa cried angrily, "You need your sleep!"

"Mildred said that someone needed to keep an eye on you for the rest of the night. I volunteered." Anna mumbled as her eyelids began to droop.

"Anna! That job was for one of our servants! Not the princess of Arendelle!" Elsa shouted. Her tone jolted Anna awake, causing the redhead to give a look of alarm.

"I couldn't leave you alone! You're my sister! I'm supposed to take care of you!"

Elsa growled, and swung out of bed. Anna jumped up in attempts to stop her sister, but Elsa raised her hand to keep her at bay. "I am the queen of Arendelle, Anna. I'm getting out of bed to care for my kingdom." She growled in her queenly voice. Anna's face fell, but took a step back. With a grunt, Elsa stood on her feet. Immediately, a sharp, shooting pain flared in her leg, and Elsa felt herself falling. But before she hit the floor, a pair of arms quickly grabbed her, and pulled her upright.

"Elsa, you need to rest! Those cuts were very deep." Anna said as she set her sister back on the bed.

"But Arendelle-."

"Don't worry about Arendelle. I'll take care of it," Anna stroked Elsa's hair tenderly, then gave out a loud yawn. "It will only be a few days, that's all."

The two sisters stared at each other for a moment or two, until Elsa broke their gaze. She turned her attention to the floor, and flicked her wrist. In a flash of crystal blue light, Anna watched as Elsa's ice magic created a crutch. With a groan, Elsa bent down and picked up her creation. Just like everything she made, the crutch had beautifully intricate details that built up the extra support. It gleamed in the early morning sunlight as if a million diamonds were embedded inside it.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked as she lifted up her creation for Anna to see. Anne stared at her sister for a moment, before heaving a sigh.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" She fell onto her back on the bed in exasperation. Elsa laughed, and slowly stood up with her crutch as support. At first, she wobbled uneasily, but quickly steadied herself. With her creation holding her up, Elsa slowly hobbled over to her desk.

"Anna, would you be so helpful as to fetch me a mirror?" Elsa smiled sweetly. Anna's head popped up to stare at her sister.

"Whaddaya need a mirror for?" She asked sleepily. The princess of Arendelle's grogginess had returned. Elsa giggled as she plopped on the chair that stood beside her desk.

"Well, if I'm going to be out and about, I should at least look presentable, don't you think?"

"Sure, whatever you say, sis." She grumbled, and rolled off the bed. Just as she did, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Elsa called, as she began to unbraid her hair. She figured the night before made her head of blonde locks look like a rat's nest. With a wince, she could feel pain flare from her shoulder as she raised her arm to run her fingers through her locks.

"Queen Elsa? Are you awake?" A muffled voice asked behind the door.

"Yes, I am. You may enter." Elsa repeated. Behind her, she could hear Anna's feet drag along the floor in exhaustion. Elsa then reconsidered if it was a good idea to ask Anna to find a mirror. But before she could say anything, she heard the door open, and a handmaiden came bustling in.

"Princess Anna! My goodness! You look absolutely exhausted!" Elsa could hear her cry. Her tone of voice was filled with motherly alarm.

"I'm okay, I'm just going to find an Elsa for mirror." She answered sleepily. Elsa could hear the handmaiden suppress a laugh.

"Oh, no you don't, my lady! You are going right to your room, and take a nice, long nap!" The maid replied. Elsa turned her body just enough to see the pair behind her. The cut shoulder screamed at her with pain, but she forced herself to ignore it. She was the Queen of Arendelle. She shouldn't be bothered by something so little as a scratch.

The handmaiden lead Anna out of the room, and returned a moment later. "Forgive me, my Queen. But I could not refuse a direct order from your sister. She made it clear that she was the one to watch over you last night."

Elsa sighed, and gave a forgiving look. "Don't fret. You were only following instructions," she said with a soft tone. "Besides, I will need someone to help me get ready this

morning."

* * *

Jack slumped on the couch in Jamie's house, with his feet propped up on the coffee table. An empty pizza box lay open on the glass surface, stained with grease. Jamie sat on the other side of the couch, with the last slice of pizza in his hand. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at the tv screen. His mouth was slightly open as he wore a totally bored expression. Jack had no idea what the show was about, but Jamie seemed to take little interest in it.

With a groan, Jack stood up and stretched. He could feel his muscles in his back moving with him, and reminded the guardian of his newfound maturity. Jamie watched him with interest, but his eyes were locked on the stone tied around Jack's neck.

"So, are you not gonna tell me the whole story about that necklace?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Okay then." Jamie sounded disappointed, but didn't say anything else. Jack turned in the direction of the laundry room, and listened for the sound of the running machine. He didn't hear anything.

"I think my hoodie's done in the washer. I'm just gonna toss it in the dryer. I'll be back in a minute." Jack mumbled, and began to walk to the laundry room.

"Okay," Jamie replied in a monotone voice. His eyes returned to the tv screen. Jack couldn't help but sigh. Ever since Jamie became a teenager, he wasn't as fun as he used to be. Sure, they would sometimes pull epic pranks, and they had a great YouTube channel, but it wasn't as fun as snowball fights.

Suddenly, the gem around the guardian's neck brilliantly glowed with blue light, and Jack felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder and leg. With a cry, he collapsed onto the hardwood floor with a thud. "Jack!" Jamie yelled in alarm.

Jack didn't reply. He was too focused on the stone that was hovering a few inches away from his face. Just like when he first got it, images were flashing on its surface. But instead of the memories of him and Elsa playing together, he saw an image of a beautiful young woman sleeping on a bed in a blue nightgown. She had gleaming platinum blonde hair that lay spread across the pillow her head rested upon like a glowing halo. A small smile was spread across her lips as she dreamed. Before the image faded away, he saw the woman's mouth open slightly, and quietly whispered two, beautiful words. "Jack… Frost."


	15. Chit Chat

The light of the stone faded, and it landed uneventfully on the floor. Jack stayed still. " _What just happened?_ " He asked himself. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets in total shock.

"Jack! Are you alright?" Jamie ran to his friend's side, and helped Jack back on his feet. The guardian's head spun in confusion. What he just saw, he didn't know. That troll just told him that the stone only held memories, not give visions. What else that troll didn't mention worried him.

"I- I'm fine, Jamie." Jack motioned for the teen to let go.

"What happened? I saw you fall, then your necklace started to glow, you were screaming… " Jamie stared up at his friend, worry was evident in his eyes.

"I think I just had a vision, kid." Jack whispered. Jamie took a step back for a moment, then ran to the kitchen. Jack watched him in bewilderment as clattering and banging noises echoed from the room. They sounded like the teen was tearing the place apart, obviously looking for something. A few seconds later, Jamie appeared from the doorway holding a crumpled notebook and a chewed up pencil.

"Describe it to me." He ordered. Jack's mouth opened in protest when the two guys heard footsteps.

"What the heck is going on?" Sophie shouted loudly from the hall. "I'm trying to do my flipping homework, but you two are making a racket!" The girl stomped out for the second time that night. "Mr. Hawley will is gonna fail me if I-," Her voice faded as she caught sight of Jack. The guardian still hadn't put his hoodie back on, leaving his bare chest in full view for her to see. Sophie's eyes widened, and Jack watched her as she blushed profusely. Jack himself felt his face grow hot as the three stood in silence. Sophie coughed and stammered, "Well, I'll just go back to my room, uh, yeah, uh, bye!" She turned on her heel and practically sprinted back to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. The two guys stood there in awkward silence, still hearing the frantic footsteps in Sophie's room.

"Well, that happened," Jamie laughed uneasily. "Why don't you go and grab your hoodie before we continue, okay?"

Jack nodded in agreement. "That's probably the best idea. I don't want anything like that to happen to me again." Quickly, the guardian fetched the blue hoodie, and threw it over his head, while still feeling the blush.

"Okay, so tell me what you saw in the vision, Jack." Jamie said, and opened the notebook to a fresh page.

"Well, there was a woman, sleeping in a bed," Jack described, thinking back to the vision. "she seemed to be dreaming of someone."

"Kay, could you describe her?" Jamie asked while he scribbled on the paper.

"She had long blonde hair, um, she was wearing a nightgown."

"What did the nightgown look like?" Jamie asked, his eyes were still glued to his notebook. Jack's fading blush immediately returned.

"Well, it, it was blue." He mumbled.

"Go on."

"Well more of a light blue, than anything else."

"Okay, keep going." Jamie urged. Jack could feel his face getting even redder.

"It was made from a light fabric, by the looks of it, it was rather loose on her."

"What were the sleeves like? Could you describe those?" Jamie was obviously not paying too much attention to his questions.

"They were straps, actually." Jack couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He wrung his hands in embarrassment.

"Okay, continue," Jamie was frantically scribbling in his notebook, probably writing down Jack's responses word for word. But Jack was too embarrassed to continue. His face was bright tomato red, and he had the fighting impulse to run to the nearest hole and climb right into it. He was over 300 years old for crying out loud! He learned it was good manners to never enter a woman's sleeping quarters if she was inside it, let alone sleeping! He was not a creep. "Jack? Are you okay?" Jamie had finally looked up from his writing to see why Jack hadn't said anything else.

"Let's not say anything else about this, okay?" Jack suggested. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair to dry his hands. He didn't want Jamie to know his palms were sweating up a storm.

"Why not?" Jamie whined.

"Why should we? Look at me, I'm telling a nineteen year old what a woman looks like as she sleeps! It makes me sound like some kind of creep!"

"Okay! Geez! Sorry about that. I didn't think of it that way!" Jamie cried as he held up his hands in alarm.

"You better be sorry about it!" Jack growled, and stomped to the living room. He was fuming, and this time his face was red with anger.

"I said I was sorry!" Jamie cried as he followed Jack in the room. "I didn't know you were sensitive about things like that."

Jack spun to face Jamie. "You should be sensitive about that! I better not hear any more questions about the girl I saw, okay?" Jack snapped, and plopped on the couch with his arms crossed.

Jamie knelt down in front of his friend. "Look, okay, you have an issue with sleeping women, but I have a question for you," Jamie pointed at the stone that hung from Jack's neck. "What is that? Tell the truth."

Jack sighed and wrapped his fingers around the gem. "That question is more of a command, kid."

"Yes, I want you to tell me what is that thing you have around your neck," Jamie straightened up, and sat beside Jack on the couch. "Don't give me that crap that it was just a coincidence that it was glowing magically just a few minutes ago." Jamie's piercing brown gaze made it very compelling to spill the beans, and Jack decided to obey its command.

Jack shook his head, and leaned back on the couch. "Fourteen years ago, I met this little girl by the name of Elsa," Jack began. "It was after I became a guardian, mind you. I only knew her for two weeks, but we made a bond almost immediately," He rubbed his face and sighed. "But I didn't realize that it made her a target for Pitch's return."

Jamie paled as the dreaded name left Jack's lips. "Wait, is _he_ back?"

Jack contemplated giving him an answer. Jamie's background with the Spirit of Fear was just as bad as the Guardians'. Any answer would scare him. If he said Pitch were dead, it meant the Guardians killed him. If he said Pitch was alive, it meant he was free. If he said Pitch was captured, he could still escape. "Don't worry about him, Jamie. It's besides the point," Jack replied. "I'm saying Pitch wanted revenge, so he targeted Elsa to get to me," A glimmer of pain flashed across his face. "I should've been more careful, I should've been there to protect them, instead of running on some wild goose chase."

"What happened?"

"He took her entire family hostage, and nearly killed them," Jack absentmindedly fiddled with the jewel around his neck as he pulled out the memory he tried so hard to pack away. The image in his mind of Elsa lying on the ground with her eyes black was almost too much for him. "We knew the memory of the attack would destroy Elsa, so I brought her to a hollow of trolls. There, they stole away all the memories Elsa had of me, and the incident."

Jack had to fight back tears that were beginning to sting his eyes. There was no way he was going to cry in front of Jamie. He had enough humiliation for one night.

"Where did the memories go?" Jamie quietly asked. Jack turned to look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"The memories. Where did they go? You said the trolls stole the memories, so…" His voice faded as realization took hold of him. His eyes fell on the stone around Jack's neck, and opened his mouth to speak, but Jack interrupted him.

"Yes, they put them in this gem, and entrusted me to keep them safe. I've been doing just that for fourteen years."

Silence fell on the room as Jamie mulled over the new information he just received. Jack watched him with slight amusement as the young man's wheels in his head spun. That was another Jack loved about Jamie. The kid was incredibly bright. He could think of solutions like no one he had ever seen.

"I'd like to point something out, Jack," Jamie began. "You said the troll put Elsa's memories in that."

"Yes, I did."

"Then how did you get a vision that wasn't a memory of you, Jack?"

Jack sat there and pondered the question. The troll did say that the gem held memories, but was it possible that it could do other things as well? Jack rubbed his fingers around the stone as he thought. "I don't know, kid. I honestly don't know."

Jamie rubbed his forehead as he thought. "Okay, let's make a figurative list," he began. "Apparently, it acts as a memory safe, gives off visions, and glows as it does it." He counted off each with his fingers.

"Yeah, it makes me wonder what that troll didn't tell me about this thing." Jack mumbled. A look of excitement formed on Jamie's face.

"Jack, what if this thing is also making it so you've aged?" The teen suggested.

"What?"

"Think about it! You haven't aged a day in 300 years, until you get ahold of that memory gem! It makes total sense!" The young man was almost jumping on the couch in excitement.

Jack contemplated the possibility, then abruptly stood from his seat. "All right!" He exclaimed, and marched out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jamie cried, and hopped off the couch after his friend.

"I have too many questions that need answers, kid," Jack replied, and grabbed his staff he left leaning on the wall in the kitchen. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I want to go with you!" Jamie protested, but Jack shook his head.

"No, I need to go alone, kid. I've told you way too much already," Jack said quietly. "I don't know how the trolls will react if they discovered the fact I told you everything."

"But-."

"No! You have to trust me on this one." Jack snapped.

Jamie's face softened, and whispered. "I do."

Jack felt his heartstrings get tugged slightly as the two beautiful words left his mouth. "Okay, I'll be back before you know it." The guardian replied, threw the hood of his hoodie over his head, and went out the door.

"Goodbye Jack!" Jamie called as Jack launched himself in the air, happy to be back among the stars.


	16. Queen Elsa (And Her New Friend?)

Elsa pulled at the collar of her uncomfortable woolen dress as she sat at her throne during a council meeting, and she couldn't have been any more miserable than she did then. Of course the handmaiden insisted on her wearing a royal dress instead of one of her ice dresses. "Oh, no my lady!" She had said. "That ice will loosen your stitches, and open those cuts again!" So she was basically forced to wear a hot, itchy, irritating dress. Sure, the gown was quite lovely, but Elsa missed her cool, silky ice dresses.

The council had requested her attendance for this particular meeting, but Elsa found it difficult to pay attention. Of course the council chose their most boring member to make the presentation. The man's monotone voice could lull an insomniac to sleep.

As he droned on, Elsa found herself thinking back to her dream the night before. Often her dreams were remembered in a fuzz, but this one she could recall every vivid detail. She slightly shuddered at the memory, but the images planted themselves firmly in her thoughts. Seeing Anna and Kristoff like that, it was sickening. Her dream implied that she herself did that. She couldn't have done that, could she?

"Queen Elsa!" A voice jolted Elsa out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She stammered as she smoothed her skirt. She could feel her face grow hot from embarrassment as all eyes fell on her. She quickly became aware of the ten men that sat around her in a circle. Elsa tried to ignore them, but to no avail. Their glares seemed to burn at Elsa's flesh, blistering her skin. Never before had she felt so embarrassed.

After a moment of silence, the portly man who was speaking cleared his throat to continue. "I was saying, trade from the neighboring countries has doubled in the last year, my lady," The nobleman then pulled out a slip of paper from his inner coat pocket. "I also have the list of RSVPs for our suitor ball."

"What?" She snapped angrily, the embarrassment from before dissipated. The nobleman cleared his throat again.

"We have been receiving many requests for your hand in marriage from many kingdoms, my lady," He announced. "It is only customary, your Highness. As your position as queen, it is your duty to expand our kingdom-."

"So?" Elsa interrupted irritably. "I find the current state of our kingdom's power and prosperity to be fine just the way it is." She squeezed the handles of her seat angrily, turning her knuckles white in the process. Frost began to form under her palms, spreading like wildfire across the gold painted wood and red velvet cushions.

"Your Highness, it is tradition that the female ruler must be married to a king from a different kingdom in order to lengthen our boundaries." A different councilman piped up. He obviously didn't see the frost under her fingers.

"Queen Elsa! Control yourself!" Another councilman exclaimed angrily, indicating the rapidly spreading ice around her. He stood from his seat, shaking like a leaf in terror. His face was pale white, while droplets of sweat dotted his brow. Elsa gave him a hard stare, then forced herself to calm down. Quickly, she peeled her hands off the arm rests and tucked them on her lap.

"I do apologize good men," She said in the most level voice she could muster, but inside she was screaming. "Please continue." Every fiber of her being vibrated in her soul, shouting at the elderly men that sat on chairs before her. The councilmen gave each other sidelong glances as she spoke, and another stood up.

"The ball will happen, and you will attend, Queen Elsa," He said in a commanding voice. "And, you _will_ find a suitor."

His words barely registered to Elsa's mind. Pure, frustrated anger coursed through her veins, charging her powers through her fingers. Ice suddenly covered her throne she sat upon, turning it into a crystal blue sculpture. This abrupt action shocked the councilmen in such a way, that four of them stumbled out of their seats.

Elsa was fighting desperately to keep her emotions at bay. Power was building in her palms, she could feel it like an itch, begging her to release. But Elsa squeezed her hands into fists, to hold them back and slowly pushed herself up. She needed to get out of there before she hurt anyone. "I suggest we bring this council meeting to a close, gentlemen. Good day." She tried to keep her voice level as she grabbed the ice crutch that was set against the throne. Her injured leg screamed at her in pain, but the queen gritted her teeth to fight off the urge to whimper.

"My lady, do require assistance?" A councilman called behind her.

"No, I do not. Thank you, I will return to my chambers on my own." Elsa replied, and hobbled out the door. She couldn't take the chance of possibly freezing someone's heart again, especially with the mood she was in. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and a light snow was beginning to fall overhead.

"My Queen," One of the guards at the door nodded at her. "Are you in need of assistance?" He asked. Elsa forced a peaceful smile at him and shook her head.

"No thank you." She waved him off, and headed for her bedchambers. She was quite relieved to know she didn't have to climb the many levels of stairs in her condition. No, she had specifically requested to have the council meeting on the same level of her room to avoid the embarrassment of hobbling up the stairs like some elderly woman.

It wasn't long until she opened the door to her room. It hadn't been touched since she left, but Elsa didn't care. She was too exhausted and afraid. Her injuries throbbed from her constant movement, and the soft flurries of snow that followed her were now more like light blizzards.

Quickly, she slammed the door shut behind her, and locked it. She couldn't have anyone in her room just yet. Then, with the last bit of strength her legs had, she threw herself on the bed. The soft mattress caught her fall, and bounced slightly. Snow was still falling above her.

"Ugh, let's get this thing off me!" Elsa growled, and basically ripped the hot dress off her body. It was difficult to take it off with her sitting on the bed, and one arm practically useless, but she managed the task. The next thing was to let her hair down.

Reaching up to her bun, Elsa pulled out the many pins that held it up. One by one, pins fell to the floor as she tossed them away, and sighed with relief as her blonde hair fell to her shoulders.

With a flick of the wrist, she once again created a her blue slip. It felt great to finally be out of the stuffy woolen, and back in her soft, cool gown. She felt it was a definite step up from the last dress. Many times she wished that she could wear this exact dress around the castle, but for the sake of modesty, she had to settle for the sweetheart neckline and caplet.

Just as she was about to swing her legs onto the bed, something caught the corner of her eye. Turning to the door, she saw a full mirror leaning against the wall. Elsa was confused, as she had recalled that she didn't have a mirror for her room, and she had no recollection of ever seeing one being brought in. With burning curiosity, she carefully slid out of the bed, and limped over to it.

The mirror was made from thick mahogany. Elsa slowly dragged a gentle finger on the glossy frame, enjoying the smooth texture against her skin. The entire mirror was shaped rectangular, and large enough for her to see her full reflection.

Suddenly, a loud crackling noise echoed in the room, and to Elsa's shock, ice encased the mirror frame. A chill went up Elsa's spine, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Despite the bright sunlight coming in through the window, the room seemed to darken. The lit candle that sat on the desk blew out, sending out a swirl of smoke. Elsa didn't know what was going on, but she had a sinking feeling it wasn't good.

Slowly, she stepped up to the mirror, and caught sight of the most horrifying thing she had ever seen. Her reflection was the exact same Elsa she saw from her dream. The real Elsa tried to scream, but her throat caught as she watched her reflection raise a finger to her lips with a mischievous look on her face.

Elsa collapsed to the floor in utter horror. The reflection stayed standing, towering over her as if Elsa was some kind of peasant. It looked just like it did in her dream. The black dress, the spiked hair, the black nails, everything.

"You!" Elsa cried, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Stay away from me!" She whimpered and curled in a fetus position. Her heart was hammering against her chest, and felt frost spreading on the floor under her. The image of the reflection was ingrained in her eyelids, smiling devilishly.

With a cry, Elsa jolted from her slumber. She was still on her bed, lying atop the covers. Droplets of sweat dotted her brow as she gasped for breath. It was only a dream, just like last night. The terror was just a dream. Slowly, Elsa laid her head back on the down pillow, and forced her breathing to slow. Her ears were ringing, and her heart was pounding. "What is going on?" Elsa was too terrified to notice the mirror sitting in the shadows.


	17. Questions

***Author's Note: Hey guys! Wow! I am sooo excited about all the new followers I have been getting! You would never believe how much it means to me! Now, I have an announcement to make. To thank you all, I am going to write a chapter made by you guys! Just leave suggestions in the reviews, and I will do my best to add them in the chapter. It will not affect the story, but I would like to have some fun with you guys, and get to know you better! Be silly! Add something absolutely bizarre! I'll follow up with you guys! This will end by March 7th, so better add a suggestion! Thanks guys!***

The snow and wind whipped at Jack's face as he plowed through the air. He could see the faint lights of small villages below him, though they were slightly dimmed by the storm he created as he flew past. Some were small indoor lights, while others were fuzzy streetlights, each one marking a person's home. Jack smiled as he imagined children sleeping cozily in their beds, protected from his storms.

Jack was heading for the North Pole. North, he figured, was the only person who would give him reasonable explanations for all his questions. If the trolls didn't tell him what the stone's capabilities were before, then why would they tell him now?

It wasn't long before the lights of the Workshop came into view. Jack could see the yeti bustling about inside, oblivious to the violent storm outside. Smiling mischievously, Jack picked up speed as he aimed himself at the wide double doors. The wind pushed back his hair as he charged, and a feeling of excitement built up in his throat.

Just seconds before he hit the wood, Jack sent off a blast of ice ahead of him. The powerful blow slammed against the doors, bursting them open right before he skidded in.

Elves and yeti were frantically trying to clean up the frost that swirled around the floor, and the shattered pieces of ice. One particular elf was struggling to pull his lips off a now frozen elf's cheek. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the comical sight, but his smile quickly faded when he saw the very big, very angry North.

"Hey there big guy, I-." His sentence was cut off as his eyes met with North's. The huge man towered over Jack like a rottweiler to a chihuahua.

"I have told you many times, Jack," he growled. "To not burst through my doors!" North's blue eyes narrowed with frustration, while his large hands curled into humongous fists.

Jack was surprised. North rarely, if not ever, got angry. "Gee, okay, sorry!" He held up his hands in surrender, while his own eyes widened with startled fear.

With a frown, North bent down until his face was just inches away from the young guardian's. "If it happens again, I will not be as kind. Do I make myself clear?" Never before had a Russian accent sound so terrifying.

Jack let go the air he didn't realize he was holding to reply. "Okay! It won't happen again!" He cried.

North frowned at him for a moment before straightening himself. "Well, you obviously didn't come here to just crash through my doors. What is it you need?"

Jack took a deep breath, then slipped off the blue crystal from around his neck. "Could you tell me what this is?"

As soon as his eyes fell on the blue gem, all color in North's face drained away. "Where did you get that?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"Um, it's kinda a long story."

"I have plenty of time." North began to march to the elevator. His huge boots made a thunderous clomping noise with each step. Jack uneasily followed the hulking man, wondering what was so wrong about him in possession of the crystal.

"What's wrong, North?" Jack stammered. He didn't know if the man was still angry, but he didn't want to provoke him. The young man hopped in the elevator next to the older one.

"We will talk of this in my office, Jack," North eyed the gem wearily. "I do not want to alert the yeti."

"What?"

North didn't say anything as the elevator lurched to life, but spoke when it began to move. "The yeti are terrified of the magic held by trolls. If they know there is just a fragment of their magic here, there will be chaos."

Jack nodded in understanding. He had seen what kind of damage a hoard of yeti could do, and it wouldn't be good in the workshop. The two stood there in silence for a moment, until the door opened, to reveal the workshop full of life. Yeti bustled around carrying materials and toys in their huge arms, while others were busy carefully building at their tables, while following intricate ice prototypes for guides. Instantly, Jack recognized the careful and detailed work of North's own sculptures.

"You've been busy, North." Jack remarked. He had never seen the workshop so full. Nearly all the working tables were piled high with freshly made toys. It looked close to impossible for the yeti to navigate the complex maze created by the piles of gifts, but surprisingly, they walked through it all easily.

"Well, Christmas is only a few months away," North replied as he stepped off the elevator. "We have all the children of the world who believe in us. Gifts are given to them all."

"What about the naughty ones?" Jack smirked, while eyeing the racks of gifts.

"The list is not finalized just yet. We prepare for all of them," North then stopped, and glared at Jack, as if he knew what the young man was planning. "No touching, Jack." He growled.

Jack glanced around him to see a large group of yeti encircling him. All of them were giving him threatening glares, daring him to even try to steal just one toy. Jack gave an uneasy smile to the huge hairy beasts, and slowly backed away from the racks. "Sorry guys." He chuckled, then darted after North, who was already stomping away.

"Keep up!" North shouted over the steady hum of the workshop. "The yeti are not in a forgiving mood today. You of all people shouldn't be here."

"I noticed!" Jack called, just as a yeti smacked the back of his head with a plane.

"Come on then!" North called at the threshold of the door to his office. "We don't have all day!"

Jack jogged past the last work table and ducked under North's huge arm just before another plane smacked against the door. With a sigh of relief, Jack leaned against the wall as North closed and locked the door. "They really don't like me today, do they?"

"Sit down, Jack," North ordered in a surly tone. Jack looked up at him, and when he saw the look North was giving him, Jack quickly sat down on the chair before the big guy's desk. "Let's get down to business," He growled while cracking his knuckles. "Tell me everything, Jack."

The young man's voice caught. He had come all this way to ask North about the crystal, but he didn't expect the guy to ask where he got it. That troll's voice echoed in his mind. " _No one must know about what you carry."_

There was no going back now. "Well," he began. "It was given to me by trolls."

North stood there in silence for a moment, registering what Jack just said. The silence of the room felt increasingly uncomfortable, until the huge man burst into fitful laughter. North's stomach undulated like jelly, in which he hugged it out of embarrassment, while still laughing.

Jack was taken aback by the unexpected reaction. He thought the old man would be angry, or at least serious. But no, North just stood there laughing as his stomach jiggled. Uneasily, Jack joined him in the laughter, but his halfhearted chuckles were easily drowned out by the big man's booming voice.

"Is it funny?" Jack asked.

North wiped a tear from his eye. "It is very funny. You make good joke, Jack."

Jack sat there with his mouth agape. North was the one who brought him there to the troll's hollow! How on earth could he even think he was lying?

"It's not a joke. Trolls actually gave me this!" To help prove his point, Jack pulled off the necklace and held it up for North to see.

The gleam of laughter in North's eyes quickly faded as he studied the necklace. He wasn't looking at the stone, he was looking at the shriveled cord. "I've seen that before," North murmured. "The trolls did give it to you, I see." Slowly, the old man stomped to his desk, and plopped on the overstuffed seat behind it.

"Yeah! So you do know they exist!" Jack exclaimed with relief.

North stared at him in confusion. "Of course I know trolls exist! What, are you saying I am so old, that I don't remember taking you to the hollow?"

"No!" Jack exclaimed, but then hesitated. "Well, you did think it was joke."

"The trolls hate the Guardians, Jack. I thought you were joking by saying they _gave_ that stone to you."

"Wait, did you think I _stole_ this gem?" Jack cried.

"No, I-."

"I am not a thief!"

"Of course not!"

"I wouldn't steal from anyone!"

"I KNOW THAT!" North roared, and slammed his fist against the desk. The sudden outburst caused Jack to jump in his seat. North took a deep breath, and relaxed in his chair. "Look, Jack, I know you are not a thief. I trust you," He sighed. "But the trolls hate the Guardians. They would never give any of us one of their precious memory stones."

"Wait a minute," Jack held up his hand to stop North's speech. "I'm a Guardian. They seemed to know it. Why would they give me a stone?"

"I don't know. You must be very special, Jack."

Jack sat there in thought for a moment. "What can you tell me about the stone?" He asked.

North scratched his beard in thought, then said, "I do not know much about the stones. All I know is that they hold memories," Jack's eyes fell to the floor in disappointment. "But, I do know someone who can tell you more about them." he said.

"Really, who?"

"Someone none other than our Tooth!" North chuckled.


	18. Mirror, Mirror

***Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! I've had a terrible case of writer's block for this chapter, so it's shorter than most. I want each chapter to switch from Jack to Elsa, so we'll be back to Jack next time. Sooo, thanks to all of you! Bye!***

Elsa lay on her bed, deep in thought. The room was illuminated by soft candlelight, which gave a comforting air in Elsa's moment of fear. Her mother would often tell her that it was light that kept the evil in the night away. Closing her eyes, Elsa recalled the memory of her mother's words.

" _You are full of light, Elsa. You are my little girl with a soul of honey, my snowbee,"_ Her mother would say as she tickled Elsa until she burst into a fit of loud giggles." _Always count on the light within you. The world may be dark and cold, but your light will conquer it all."_

Elsa could feel tears sting her eyes. Her mother would always call her snowbee. Her snowbee with a soul of honey. What did her mother's voice sound like again? Elsa tried to remember. She scanned her neat figurative library, looking for just one memory that held the Queen's voice. But she couldn't. It was such a long time ago.

Elsa pushed away her thoughts, and swung out of bed. Her wounds were already healing. She no longer needed to rely on her ice crutch to walk, but she still had a bit of a limp. Slowly, she hobbled over to the balcony windows, where she could see soft snowfall outside.

It seemed like winter had decided to come early that year. Snowflakes danced in the dark backdrop of sky, swirling in intricate snow wasn't Elsa's. No, she knew it when she used her power, willingly or not. The storm outside was just a normal bit of nature that had nothing to do with her.

But why did she feel so uneasy? Why did she feel so lonely, but felt as if she wasn't alone? She could feel her hands tingle with her magic, and felt soft snowflakes land gently on her shoulders. "No!" She scolded herself. "C'mon Elsa, we've been over this. You can control it!" Closing her eyes, she forced herself to think of the good times with Anna.

Anna, hugging her tightly, letting Elsa feel her warmth, Anna smiling as they skated together, Anna, who cared more about Elsa's health than possibly the best birthday party she would ever have.

Elsa let the memories fill her with warmth, and felt the tingling sensation in her fingers subside. Opening her eyes, she could see that the little flurry she created had disappeared. With a sigh of relief, she limped back to the foot of her bed, and sat down on the soft mattress. Her powers were getting slightly easier to control, but it still took effort. She remembered the sharp ice and frost she created in the council meeting earlier that day, and shuddered. What if she hadn't been able to control it? What would have happened to those men? She tried not to think about it.

To try and keep her mind at ease, Elsa began to create one of her ice figurines. It always brought her comfort, to know that her powers weren't just dangerous and destructive. To know that she could create something beautiful with her curse was gratifying. Slowly, she began move her hands in smooth motions, while letting a small amount of her power seep out of her palms. The familiar sensation of her powers tingled through her hands as if someone was brushing a soft feather against her skin.

Suddenly, there was a loud _crack_ , causing Elsa to jump in her seat. The figurine she was creating was instantly covered with sharp frost, looking like a fuzzy white bear. Startled, she dropped the now unrecognizable statuette to the floor, where it landed with a thud.

"Who's there?" She shakingly called out. There was no reply. The crack didn't come from her. She knew something else was out there, but she didn't know who… or what.

That was when it began to glow. The mirror in the corner radiated harsh blue light, which cast long shadows in the room. The warm candlelight blew out unexpectedly, leaving her with just the light of the mirror. Slowly, Elsa pushed herself off the bed and onto her feet. There was a dull throb of pain coming from her leg, but she ignored it, and made her way to the mirror as if she were in a trance.

The mirror was encased in ice once again, sending a chill down her spine. It was just like last time. The whole thing. Instincts told her to run, but Elsa's curiosity got the better of her. She needed to know if it all was real or not.

She stepped up to the mirror with terror gnawing at the back of her head, but to her relief, she only saw her normal looking reflection staring back at her. "Oh, good, I thought-." Her sentence was cut short as the reflection suddenly was enveloped in blue ice. With a shriek, she leapt back, and felt a shot of pain from her leg. A moment later, the ice drew back to reveal the dark reflection.

"How _can_ we stand to wear such goody-goody outfits? I mean, _really?_ Peasants have a better sense of style than us!" The reflection said in a raspy voice as it smoothed out the skirt of its black dress.

Elsa was speechless. Her mouth gaped open as she stared in shock at the darkly dressed reflection in the mirror. No, it couldn't be a reflection, could it? "You, you, you talk?" She stammered.

"Of course I talk, sister. I'm you, aren't I?" It snapped as it adjusted the sweetheart collar of its dress. "We look sooo much better in black, haven't you noticed? It gives us a regal look about us." With this remark, it flicked its wrists to create a sharp, menacing tiara, in which it placed on its head proudly.

"You're me?" Elsa whispered in shock. She could literally feel the color drain out of her face as she said it.

"Duh, I look like you!" The reflection rolled its eyes in annoyance. Elsa's head swam. The situation at hand wasn't covered in her princess lessons. How on earth could a reflection talk to her?

"I am a part of you! I just choose to appear in your reflection, blondie. It's the only way I can get your attention." The reflection snapped as if it could hear exactly what Elsa was thinking.

"How-?"

"It's simple, really. I am you, I know what you're thinking. It's not hard." It spoke in a tone as if it were talking to a child.

"I can't be you, or you can't be me!" Elsa cried. The reflection only laughed.

It wasn't a pretty laugh. It reminded her of the howling wind during a blizzard. "Ah, blondie. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to finally reach you! The troll's magic is powerful, but it's nothing compared my abilities." The reflection placed its hand on the surface of the mirror, and smiled devilishly as sharp, harmful frost spread from its palm.

"What do you want?" Elsa whimpered. She slowly backed away from the mirror like a cornered animal.

The reflection removed its hand from the glass and rubbed it against the other greedily. "You really want to know what I desire, Elsa?" It sneered. It felt strange for Elsa to see herself with that look on her face, but she had to remind herself it wasn't _her_ who was making that face. She hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding. The reflection's smile widened, which looked like an exaggerated feature an artist had poorly painted. It was terrifying.

"I want to be in control," It continued. "I want to be the one who controls us! I want to be the sole queen of snow and ice! I WANT TO BE US!" It thundered. Elsa collapsed to the floor. Her legs and hands were shaking like leaves as she stared up at the mirror. The reflection now looked even darker. It's pale skin turned gray, it's blonde hair was turning a dull white, and it's eyes, it's eyes were now glowing a dark, evil blue. "And as time passes, I am getting stronger than your weak, loving side."

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. The fear was eating at her like a pack of hungry wolves, tearing and gnawing at her flesh and bones. She squeezed her eyes shut and curled into a fetal position. "It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real." She whispered to herself while rocking back and forth.


	19. Memory Stones

***Author's Note: Hellllloooooooo everybody! It is I! Now, before you read the new chapter, I'd like to say thanks to goddragonking for the really supportive review. I have to say, it made my day! So, I will check back with all you guys, and like always. Thanks!***

"This better be important, North! The start of a new school year is the busiest time for me, and my fairies don't like working without me there!" Toothiana cried. The Tooth Fairy's hands were curled into fists, and her arms hung stiffly at her sides. Five small fairies hovered beside her, each with a sour look on their faces.

Jack rarely saw Tooth agitated. In fact, the only time he saw her like this was when she punched Pitch in the face years before. Keeping that in mind, Jack moved himself out of punching range as he eyed the Fairy's fists wearily.

"This _is_ important, Tooth," North replied. "Jack has something he wants to show you that regards your knowledge of memory stones."

Tooth's face paled for a moment, before she gave Jack a look of suspicion. "Memory stones?"

"Yes, what do you know about them?" Jack asked, still staying a safe distance away from Tooth.

"What do you want with them?" She asked in a eerily level voice, as she folded her arms.

"It's a very long story, Tooth, and I really don't have time to tell it in full." Jack leaned against his staff, as he felt his heart pounding against his chest. The Tooth Fairy looked incredibly intimidating at that moment.

Tooth's clenched jaw loosened slightly, and her tense shoulders relaxed. "Fine. I'll tell you, but I expect a full explanation later."

Jack sighed with relief, but found it difficult to inhale fully. His chest felt something was squeezing it. He looked down to his sweatshirt to see it hugging tightly to his torso. Wrinkles lined the fabric, and only stretched with every breath. "What the-?" He began, but was quickly cut off when one of the little tooth fairies grabbed the stone around his neck and pulled it over his head. "HEY!"

"First off, you need to stop wearing this, Jack." Tooth said as she took the necklace from the fairy.

"GIVE IT BACK!" He thundered, and charged at Tooth, but North's thick hands held him back. Tooth held up a finger to silence him.

"I will. I promise I will return it, but first you need to hear me out. You don't realize what kind of danger you are in."

"Danger?" The confusion in North's voice sent Jack's heart to the pit of his stomach.

"What danger?" He stammered. Tooth set the vine necklace on the desk.

"Memory stones don't just hold memories, Jack," Tooth sighed in a low tone. "They also create a direct link from the person who has their memories in them, to the one who's carrying them."

"What?" Jack asked in bewilderment.

"Whose memories are in this stone, Jack?" She asked.

"Wha-?"

"That little princess we saved from Pitch a few years ago." North replied.

"How-."

"That explains quite a bit, actually," Tooth muttered as she inspected the crystal. "The whole process begins after a decade of-."

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" Jack roared in frustration. With a grunt, he ripped himself out of North's grip and folded his arms, but quickly let them fall to his sides as the position felt incredibly uncomfortable with his too small hoodie.

Tooth turned to face him with a look of surprise, but the familiar motherly expression quickly took its place. She glanced around the room for a moment, then buzzed over to the large windows behind North's desk that overlooked the wintry landscape outside. Frost covered the glass surface, giving the window a foggy appearance. Tooth motioned the pair to come over, in which they complied. Jack settled himself on the corner of North's desk, while ignoring the large man's disapproving glare.

"Let's put it simply, okay?" She began. "Now, when a memory is placed in a stone, a piece of that person is still in it," With this, she drew a simple stick figure in the frost with her finger, along with a hastily drawn circle, which Jack guessed was supposed to be a stone. "A connection, like those fancy new cell phones. You can't see it, but it's there," She drew a line to the stick figure from the stone. "But when a person carries that stone for a long period of time, they begin to develop a connection to the original owner of the memories." As she said this, she drew another stick figure and ran a line to the stone from it.

"So the crystal creates a connection between Elsa and me?"

"Yes."

"What's so dangerous about that?" Jack chuckled as he spoke, but Tooth's expression made his forced laughter fade.

"Having a connection with a mortal is incredibly dangerous, Jack," She explained. "Having human memories acts like an anchor to go against the gift Manny gave you."

"What gift is that, exactly?"

North and Tooth gave each other sidelong glances, before North spoke. "Your immortality, Jack. Human memories will make you age."

The only sound in the room was the sound of the fairies' wings buzzing. The new information echoed in Jack's mind as he tried to wrap his head around it. Glancing up at the others, Jack could see concern in their eyes as they stared at him.

"Okay, the rock makes me age. Is there anything else you can tell me?" Jack said nonchalantly, despite the fact his heart was slamming against his chest.

Tooth glanced at North and cleared her throat. "No, that's all I know about memory stones, I'm afraid."

Jack stood from his perch on the desk and shouldered his staff. "There is also something I'd like to ask, Tooth," he said slowly. "The trolls mentioned something about you stealing from them."

Tooth stiffened once again, her hands curled into fists, and her face smoothed out to a completely blank look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jack gave her a hard stare. "I think you do." He snarled. Tooth straightened her back, and turned to North.

"I believe I have been away from Tooth Palace long enough, North. Good day." She stiffly said, and quickly buzzed out the office with her fairies right behind her.

North stomped over to Jack and sighed. "That went well."

"I can't believe Tooth is a thief!" Jack cried as he squeezed his staff in frustration.

North slowly shook his head. "I don't think you should go accusing people of thievery, Jack," He said in a low tone. "Especially Tooth. She doesn't usually lose her temper, but if you push her enough, she can get quite vicious."

Jack glanced up at the old man's face, and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You saw how she acted when Pitch kidnapped the fairies," He folded his beefy arms. "But I have seen her in a much worse mood. Nearly obliterated an entire army way back when."

"Army? What happened?"

North scratched his beard thoughtfully, before he stomped over to a nearby shelf, and pulled down a small wooden chest. It looked old, almost like the things museums would place in pressurized glass cases, and hold only if they were wearing gloves. "What is that?"

"This?" North held it up for Jack to as the big man plopped into the overstuffed seat behind his desk. "This is my tooth box, Jack."

The young guardian stared at the cracked and worn box with interest. "You have a tooth box?"

"It is right here."

"But didn't Tooth become a Guardian at the same time as you?"

North set the ancient chest on his desk and took a deep breath. "We weren't the first Guardian's, Jack."


	20. History

***Author's Note: Okay, I know I said that I would be differentiating between Elsa and Jack every chapter, but I got too excited to write this one, that I totally didn't have time to write the next Elsa chapter! I try to post on Mondays and Fridays, so I decided to just give you the next Jack. We'll have two Elsa chapters in a row next time, just to level it out. Bye guys, and like always, thanks!***

Jack stood there staring at North with his mouth agape. "What do you mean, you aren't the first Guardians?"

North sighed and stroked his white beard. "Children have been around for thousands of years, Jack. We have not," He said. "They always needed protection, even before the Dark Ages. Did you really think fear wasn't around before Pitch? The world has always been a dangerous place. Children needed protection," He reached over and tapped the lid of his tooth box. "I needed protection."

In awe, Jack slowly stepped toward the desk, and sat on a block of ice that lay on the floor. "If you weren't the first guardians, who was?" He asked.

North leaned back in his overstuffed chair as his face split into a thoughtful grin. "They didn't all come at the same time like we did," he said. "There was just one originally."

"Who was he?"

"Not he, she."

"Who was she then?"

North sighed. "The Egyptians worshipped her as a goddess," he said in a low tone. "They called her Bastet, or Bast for short," His thoughtful grin grew into a wide smile. "She was the guardian of all children, and she loved them all."

"Wait, Bastet? Egyptians? Are we talking about that cat lady?" Jack asked mockingly. North sat up in his chair and gave the young guardian a hard look.

"She wasn't just _that cat lady_ ," North snarled in a mock impression of Jack. "She was the first guardian in all of history! Show some respect!" The huge man roared.

Jack held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry! Jeez, calm down!"

North glared at the young man, then sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Jack Frost?" He muttered as he rubbed his forehead. Jack just shrugged. "Anyway," North continued. "The Egyptians were crazy. She didn't get the choice of how they depicted her, or how they named her. That's just what happened."

"Oh."

"In the myths, Bastet fought a beast the Egyptians named Apophis. He was the original creature of fear," North's expression turned sour as he spoke. "He was so powerful, he would make Pitch look like a minor annoyance in comparison."

Jack just stared up at the old man as he thought back to Pitch. He had fought the Boogeyman many times, and lost quite a few of their battles. Pitch was powerful, but if the Apophis was even stronger, how much damage could the thing do? "Where is Apophis now?" He asked. North eyed him.

"He's dead. The original guardians destroyed him a long time ago." He replied.

Jack nodded, and sighed with relief. Again, his small hoodie tightened around his abdomen, only reminding the young man of his situation.

"So, who were the others?" He asked.

Another thoughtful look went across North's face as he dove back into his memories. "Eventually, there were too many children for Bastet to care for. She was overwhelmed. So, near the start of the Greek civilization, two more guardians came along."

"Who were they?" Jack asked.

"The Greeks called them Elpis and Morpheus. Bastet's name was changed to Hestia around the same time as well."

"What about Apophis?" Jack asked.

"He was eventually renamed Tartarus, the essence of death and horror."

"Oh, lovely name."

"Indeed. He seemed to like it."

"So, when did the tooth boxes start?" Jack pointed to the ancient chest.

"We're getting a little ahead of ourselves. You need to know the whole story first," North held up his hand to silence the curious young man. "Things went along quite smoothly after the extra help came along, and with the human population constantly growing, the three of them grew stronger," His face saddened. "But so did Tartarus. He attacked more than ever, until it became apparent the Ancient Guardians needed help.

"So, Manny appointed another guardian. The Greeks called her Khione, and was possibly the most powerful Spirit at the time. With her power, she helped defeat the Master of Fear, and became the Guardian of Wonder."

"What did the others protect?" Jack asked as he leaned forward eagerly.

"Let's see," North began to count off his fingers. "Hestia, she was the Guardian of Childhood, or just Fun if you prefer. Elpis was the Guardian of Hope, and Morpheus was the Guardian of Dreams."

"What about Memories?" Jack asked. "How did you get tooth boxes?"

North scratched his chin and frowned. "It's a little difficult to explain the tooth boxes, Jack. You see, at that time, the Guardians didn't have the power of the mind. They didn't have any way to hold memories," The old man rested his arms on the surface of the desk. "Until thousands of years ago, a group of small, mysterious creatures came to meet with the Ancient Guardians with an offer," North stood from the desk, and stomped over to a nearby shelf that was laden with old, leather bound books. As he slid his finger along the spines of the dusty things, Jack could hear him mutter under his breath. "Let's see, books on ice carving, books on rain, books on how to build a snowman. Oh, Twilight, ugh, that was a mistake, wait, aha!" With a cry of victory, he then selected the thickest book out of all of them. "This will be a more thorough telling of the tale." He said as he dropped it on his desk.

As it sat there, Jack could read the large gold lettering on the front cover, spelling out the title: _**The Ancients**_.


	21. Good Morning Arendelle

***Author's Note: Helloooo my snowflakes! (Can I call you snowflakes? Great!) I have to say, you all are so awesome! Thanks for all your support and love! I feel so bad for not adding to the story for such a long time! March can be so crazy for me. They don't call it March Madness for nothing! But you all should know I haven't forgotten all you lovely souls, not at all! So, here's a special Easter present for you all, and Happy Easter!***

Elsa awoke to the bright morning light streaming in her room, glowing like gold. She lay sprawled on the hardwood floor, in the exact same position she was the night before. Lifting her head slightly, she blinked away the sleep out of her eyes, and scanned the area around her. She turned her head to see the blasted mirror sitting innocently in the corner of the room, as if it weren't a thing of terror. The horrors of last night flooded back into her memory, and the familiar sharp tingle began to irritate her hands. Ice and frost swirled under her body, and spread throughout the floor.

"No!" Elsa scolded herself as she climbed back on her feet. "Elsa, you are not going get scared this early in the morning!" She glanced back at the mirror, where it sat uneventfully. Anger coursed through her veins, and she stood to face the simple piece of furniture. With a shout, she blasted a surge of sharp ice at the reflective surface, where it shattered the mirror into a million pieces.

Elsa sighed with relief, and slumped on her bed. It was done. That mirror wasn't going to terrorize her anymore. As she thought about, Elsa felt slightly satisfied with what she had done. She actually took something she was scared of, and _crushed_ it. Feeling rather proud of herself, she stood up and changed out of her ice sleeping gown.

She wore her normal ice dress that time, and braided her hair in her usual French braid. It felt good to wear the cool, silky fabric on her skin again. She silently promised herself that she would never wear any kind of woolen dress as she walked out her room.

As soon as she stepped outside, she was instantly met by a rather energetic Anna. The bright and happy young woman scooped Elsa into a bone crushing hug, while squealing with joy.

"It's so good to see you walking normally again!" She cried. Elsa couldn't help but smile at her sister's enthusiasm, and hugged back. All the worry and fear from earlier melted away from the warmth of Anna's embrace, and was replaced with utter joy.

"It's good to be able to walk without that cumbersome crutch." Elsa replied, her voice slightly muffled with a mouthful of Anna's auburn locks.

Anna's grips tightened. "I missed you yesterday! Don't leave me again!"

Elsa's amused smile quickly turned into a painful grimace. "Anna, my shoulder-"

"Oh!" Anna's gasp of realization echoed through the enormous hallways, and she quickly let go of her sister. "I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

Elsa forced a pained smile. "It's okay. Just be a little more gentle next time." She laughed while she stretched her stiff arms.

"So, what's the plan today?" Anna asked, rocking on her feet.

Elsa smoothed out her skirt that had become wrinkled from her sister's rough hug, and thought for a moment. The only thing that came to mind was the meeting the day before. The suitor ball. Just the thought of the horrendous party made her stomach twist in a knot. She needed to tell Anna, but Elsa felt it wasn't the right time to tell her overly protective younger sister the news. If she did, she was pretty sure Anna would probably pound each councilman to a pulp, and throw them off the roof of the castle. "I need to check with Mortimer on that. I honestly don't know what I have on schedule today." She said, and tried to paste on a convincing look on her face.

Anna smiled in reply. "I came over to tell you breakfast is ready," she said. "The chef really outdid himself today."

Elsa's stomach grumbled at the sound of food. She didn't eat anything the evening before, and her body recognized that. "I'm starving." She replied. Anna's eyes lit up with excitement, grabbed Elsa's hand, and proceeded to drag her down the hall.

All Elsa could do was smile at her sister's enthusiasm. Where Anna got her energy, Elsa didn't know, but she definitely received plenty. The bubbling, bouncing young woman was almost literally bouncing off the walls, and Elsa was pretty sure her sister was quite capable of that action.

"Slow down a little!" Elsa exclaimed breathlessly. Her leg was throbbing as the movement pulled at her stitches, and the last thing she wanted to do was to tear them. Anna glanced at her sister and slowed her pace.

"Sorry," Anna gave Elsa a saddened look. "I forgot." Again, Elsa had to tell her sister not to worry, but suggested to instead walk. Anna complied, and went in step with her injured elder sister.

"So, would you like to do anything today, that doesn't include too much physical activity?" Elsa asked. Her words seemed to add to Anna's internal powerhouse, because the young woman shot up in the air like a rocket with excitement.

"I have so many things we could do! We could tell each other stories, we could build a fort with pillows and blankets, and read comfy books, we could crash the kitchen and bake cookies, we could paint pictures, we could-."

"Okay, okay, I'm sure we could do everything in your list, but let's take it one at a time, okay?" Elsa laughed. Anna laughed with her.

"It's been too long since we did anything!" Anna skipped around Elsa like a small child, her auburn braids bounced up and down, while her green dress skirt ruffled with the movement. Elsa sighed as she watched her, and silently wished that she was as carefree as Anna. But as the queen of Arendelle, there was no way that wish would come true.

"Let's get some breakfast first, Anna, and play later." Elsa said in a motherly tone, and continued her graceful walk to the dining hall.


	22. Talking in Riddles

***Author's Note: Hey my snowflakes! Thanks for all the support once again. I'm sorry that there are such long intervals of time between each post. But here's a new chapter, so enjoy!***

"Do you really expect me to read a book?" Jack laughed. "Very funny, North."

North stood there with a grim expression on his face, and disappointment in his eyes. "I do expect you to read this book, Jack. I expect you to read it, and learn the legends of the Ancients," The old man sighed. "Take the book with you. You're going to need it when you visit Arendelle."

"Visit Arendelle? What are you talking about?"

North slumped back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "I think there is more to the memory stone than what Tooth knows," He said gravely. "I feel it in my belly. There's something about that memory stone that I cannot put my finger on."

"What makes you say that?"

"I feel great power coming off that gem," He replied. "An ancient power that I have not felt for centuries."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think the answers you need are with the rock trolls, and in that book, Jack. You must go visit them."

Jack stood from his seat, and slid his hand in the pocket of his tight hoodie. The small action felt awkward, but out of habit, he left it in there. "It's going to be hard carrying that hefty book all the way to Norway, North. Especially in this tight thing." He said, while motioning to his hoodie. North nodded.

"I agree. I'll get you a change of clothes. You look ridiculous in that hoodie anyway."

"Hey!" Jack cried angrily, and folded his arms. North just smiled, headed for the door, and opened it. When he did, a bulky yeti stepped in.

"Ah, Phil! Did you collect those clothes I requested to be made?" North cheerfully asked. The bulky creature growled a reply, and held up a bundle of brown fabric. "Great! Thank you." The large man cried, took the clothing away from the yeti, and closed the door behind him.

"You knew I needed new clothes?" Jack said in bewilderment. North just smiled and handed him the bundle.

"Of course I did. That hoodie seemed too tight when I first laid eyes on you today, Jack," The old man chuckled. Jack felt his face flush slightly with embarrassment as he tugged on the hem of his shirt. It was clear, now that his physique was a bit different than it was before, tight clothing was going to be humiliating. "I took it upon myself to get you a new set of clothes for the trip."

Tentatively, Jack took the bundle of clothes out of North's huge hands, and unfolded them, to reveal 1800s style clothing. "What is this?" Jack cried. The outfit North had decided to give Jack was a white, long-sleeved shirt, a brown leather vest, a pair of brown pants, and a long brown cloak that brushed the floor.

"I forgot to mention," North said as he suppressed a laugh. "You won't be going to present day Norway."

For a moment, Jack just stood there as he processed the information. A few moments passed, then Jack burst into a fitful of laughter. North stood there, dumbfounded as he watched the young man possibly go crazy.

"Do you really expect me to believe that story old man?" Jack laughed. "This is just to get me back for crashing through your doors, isn't it?" The look of confusion on North's face quickly switched to a glare, which made Jack's laughter fade into uneasy chuckles. "Wait, you can't be serious! Time travel is impossible!"

"Not until recently, it seems," North said. "Jack, have you ever visited Arendelle when a blizzard _wasn't_ raging?" Jack stared at him as he thought about it.

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Well, I have not either."

"Yeah, so? What does that have to do with anything?" Jack asked. "I mean, I _am_ the Spirit of Winter, North. Snow follows me everywhere."

North turned to face the huge window behind him, and stared at the white landscape of the North Pole. "That is besides the point, Jack," he mumbled. "You and I both know that royalty doesn't exist anymore, except for Britain," he turned back to the young man. "But Arendelle isn't in Britain. So tell me, how is this possible?"

Jack hesitated, then shrugged. He had no idea. "Arendelle may be an exception?"

North facepalmed, then rubbed his brow. "Jack, what I am trying to say is, you somehow create a portal in time with your magic."

Jack wrinkled his brow in confusion. "What?"

"After Pitch attacked, I tried to enter Arendelle myself to check up on the child, but instead of arriving in Arendelle, I found myself entering a modern day city," Jack gaped at the old man. "And yet, whenever you were in Arendelle, I could enter as well."

"Let me get this straight," Jack said as he held up a finger to motion North to be silent. "You're saying I can travel in time without knowing it? And you can't?"

"Exactly."

"Well, that is an interesting piece of information." Jack said, with a mischievous look on his face.

The expression on North's face quickly switched to a threatening glare. "Jack, if I need to give you the "with great power comes great responsibility" speech, I will set the yeti loose on you."

Jack quickly held up his hands in surrender. "It's okay! I've seen the Spider-man movie with Jamie. Don't worry about it."

North gave him a questioning look, but shook his head, and left the room. "I'll leave you to get changed into those clothes." He said as he closed the door behind him.


	23. A Breakfast Chat

Breakfast went by enjoyably for Elsa. Anna cracked endless jokes, Olaf danced around gleefully, and Kristoff fell asleep on the table. When he did, Anna insisted upon drawing a curly mustache on his face with one of Elsa's quills, in which, Elsa complied.

The two sisters laughed when Kristoff awoke, and laughed even harder when he saw his reflection in his spoon. It felt good for Elsa to have such a pleasant morning, despite the terrifying incident that occurred the night before. Anna was the right person to help her forget what had happened earlier.

Just the thought of the incident made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, and her hands to quiver. "Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna's concerned voice echoed in her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine." Elsa said, and pasted on a sweet smile.

"Well, you're making it snow in here." It suddenly became obvious that snow was beginning to fall from the ceiling, and Elsa felt her face flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry." She said, and waved the snow away with a flick of her wrist.

"Elsa, is something wrong? You seem rather jumpy all of a sudden." Anna's blue eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm-I'm fine! Really."

Despite her efforts to look convincing, Elsa somehow knew Anna could see right through her act. Nothing got past those piercing, intelligent eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

Anna turned to Kristoff, who was trying to clean the ink off his face with a napkin. "Kristoff, could you give us a minute?"

The young man paused his furious scrubbing and stared at his fiancé. "What?"

"Why don't you try your luck over in the washroom with Olaf? I'm sure he can help get that ink off you." Anna suggested. It was a comical sight, to see Kristoff with a smudged, black mustache on his upper lip, and a look of confusion across his face.

"Oh, sure. Okay," He mumbled, and pushed himself to his feet. "C' mon, Olaf."

"I'M COMING!" The small snowman cried with childish excitement, and bounced after him.

The two sisters sat there in silence until the door to the dining hall closed behind Kristoff and Olaf. Anna turned to face Elsa with a determined look. "Talk."

Elsa's voice caught. How could she tell her sister what was going on? Anna was brave, she knew that, but the things she went against were possibly the most terrifying thing she had ever encountered.

"About what?" She asked, playing dumb.

Anna rolled her eyes. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing!" Elsa let out a forced chuckle.

"C'mon Elsa. I'm not stupid. I haven't seen you this jumpy since your coronation. Spill."

Elsa sat there in silence as she fiddled with the ice fabric of her dress and chewed her lip. Should she tell her? Anna, the girl who had already gone through so many horrors in her life, because of her older sister? Possible explanations whizzed through Elsa's mind, half of them so stupid or weak that a child would know she was lying.

"It's... hard to explain, Anna," She began. "Things have been so overwhelming lately. I don't know if I can hold out for much longer." A moment later, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

Anna rubbed it gently, and said in a soft tone, "It's okay, it's okay. Being the Queen of Arendelle can be really stressful. I understand."

Elsa glanced up to meet her sister's eyes. "Thanks, Anna." She whispered warmly. Anna smiled in reply, then a look of excitement crossed her face.

"What if you took a vacation?"

Elsa stared at her in bewilderment. "What?"

"You've done nothing but work since you became Queen. You should take a break," Anna took Elsa's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "I can take care of Arendelle in your absence."

Elsa pulled her hands out of Anna's grip and stood up. "Thank's for the offer, Anna, but I can't do that. Arendelle is my responsibility, and I shouldn't run and hide from it, just because I'm stressed."

Anna stood from her seat and crossed her arms while putting on a sassy expression. "Do you really think that you can say 'no' to me?"

This made the corners of Elsa's mouth rise slightly.

"Besides, you're still hurt. I think Arendelle will understand when you go and take a leave for a time. You can go a week without being here."

Elsa pondered what Anna said. The thought of leaving the stress of running a kingdom seemed incredibly tempting. To be able to relax for a little while sounded amazing. With a sigh, Elsa asked, "Where would the Queen of Arendelle go for a vacation?"

A broad smile split across Anna's face. "Why don't you go to your ice castle?" She suggested. Elsa raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "C'mon! Think about it! It's perfectly isolated, peaceful, quiet, _and_ luxurious!"

"Anna, you were only there once. How do you know it's luxurious?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "You were planning on living there forever. Of course you would make it comfortable."

The two sisters stared at each other for a few moments, blue eyes against blue eyes. Anna's were filled with a pleading gaze, while Elsa's held a look of thought. It was obvious Anna wasn't going to let this idea go. If she set her mind to something, it was impossible to convince her otherwise.

With an exasperated sigh, Elsa threw up her arms in resignation. "Fine." She groaned, and slumped in her seat. Anna bounced in excitement, clapping her hands as she did. Her auburn braids flapped along with the movement, and her rosy lips opened into a gleeful smile.

"Great! I'll go and arrange everything!" Anna cried, and skipped out the dining room, leaving Elsa shocked, and alone on her chair.


	24. A Journey's Beginning

"What do want me to do, exactly?" Jack asked as he shouldered the bag holding the book North gave him. The old man folded his burly arms, and inspected the Jack's appearance. The young Guardian was wearing the clothes North gave him, which were surprisingly comfortable. The fabric was softer than anything he had ever worn.

"Go to Arendelle, specifically fourteen years after your last visit," North replied in his gravelly voice. "Go to the North Mountains, and find the stone trolls. I think they'll give you the answers you're looking for."

Jack swallowed nervously. "How will I know what time to specifically enter? What if I somehow fly into the Renaissance or something?" He asked.

North set a comforting hand on the young Guardian's shoulder. "Do not worry, Frost. My belly tells me it will run smoothly." He said softly.

Jack nodded, but the butterflies in his stomach didn't settle. "Well, I better get going. I don't want the trolls to wait for me." He chuckled uneasily, and snatched up his staff that leaned against the wall.

"Wait, I have a different mode of transportation for you, Jack Frost." North pulled a snow globe from his pocket. By the sight of the glass ball, Jack took a hesitant step back.

"Oh no, big guy," he chuckled nervously. "I think I'll stick to my winds," North ignored Jack's protest, and threw the globe to the wall. In a swirl of colorful light, a portal opened, and the young man could see a snowy mountainscape on the other side. "Okay," he stammered, while slowly backing toward the door. "I see where I need to go now, I'll be leaving- _oof_!"

Jack's speech was interrupted when a large, meaty hand grabbed the hood of his new cloak, and dragged him over to the open portal. "Don't worry! It's perfectly safe!" North chuckled.

"You do realize we have very different views on what's safe, right?" Jack cried in alarm.

"Good luck, Frost!" North exclaimed, then threw the skinny man through the portal.

* * *

"Ooohhh! Take this!" Anna cried excitedly, and shoved another dress in Elsa's arms. Rolling her eyes, Elsa set the overly frilly piece of clothing back on her bed, and folded her arms.

"I'm going to my ice castle, Anna. _Not_ on a date in Paris. I don't need all these dresses." Elsa sighed, and walked over to the drawstring bag she was packing. It was already stuffed with the necessary items for a week alone, but Anna felt her older sister needed a few additional things.

"Oh c'mon, Elsa. This dress brings out your eyes!" She whined, holding the awful woolen frock up for her sister to see.

"Anna, for the last time, I am not wearing that hideous thing! The clothing I can make will work just fine." Elsa groaned in exasperation.

Anna sighed, threw the gown on the floor, and folded her arms. "You're no fun," she whined. Elsa smiled in reply.

"What can I say? Queens are generally boring by nature."

"You fit the stereotype perfectly then."

A giggle threatened to slip out of Elsa's lips by her sister's quip.

"So, what are gonna do up there?" Anna asked.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know. Right now, I just want to relax."

"You better do that! I don't want you to stress when you're out there!" Anna snapped, but a sweet smile betrayed her stiff tone.

"I think that's all I need." Elsa scooped up the bag, and threw it over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"I double checked."

"Good," There was a painful silence for a few moments as the sisters stared at each other, then Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa in a tight hug. "Stay safe, and come back." Her voice sounded muffled as she buried her face in her sister's shoulder.

"I promise I will." Elsa whispered.

 ***Author's Note: YAY! Jack and Elsa's reunion is nigh! I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but the more reviews and follows I get, the more chapters emerge! I love you my snowflakes, and ta ta!***


End file.
